Equestrian Heroes!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A bitter battle with the Lord of Darkness known as Lord Ombra leads Naruto being transported to a different world altogether. Despite his new form, he must still stop the incarnation of darkness itself from destroying all of creation and with the help of six individuals he just might do that.
1. Day of the Festival!

Equestrian Heroes

0

Naruto x ?

00

Story Start

00

Each breath came out as a frosty hue as he carried forward. Naruto could feel his energy dropping at each step was a struggle not to stop. His feet crushed dead leaves and twigs that littered his path. This area was filled with dying plant life. His exotic yellow hair swayed slightly in the breeze, his body marred with blood and his neck covered in bruises. There was long, razor like scratches littered across his black and orange tattered clothing. No matter the pain that was coursing through him, he couldn't let that thing win.

He felt the air grow colder. Far behind an exhausted Naruto walked a few more steps. "Huh, so this is what it feels like." He had heard people often complained about him having too much energy, but it looked like in this one situation it was failing him. Taking another step he promptly collapsed in exhaustion.

Naruto took another step, almost losing his balance and falling over. Ombra was drawing closer, he could sense it.

He could feel the darkness creeping up on him. He was here. He turned around and stood his ground. He would fight until the bitter end.

Lord Ombra rose from the darkness, forming a looming humanoid figure. Darkness incarnate, all one could see was a cloak and faint images of a humanoid form. His movements were fluid, like a liquid and his very speech was that of a groan. "End of the line. The darkness will always consume the light."

"Not if the light evaporates everything." Naruto remarked as a sphere of light erupted from his chest. Both of them charged forward, ready to destroy their long time at long last.

He jolted awake with a heaving breath and slackened form. His steps were awkward as he stumbled in the darkness. Reaching out he pulled the light switch as he looked at himself in the mirror. There before him stood not a human, but a horse or to be accurate a pony. His body was now covered in a thick orange fur that covered his form, with the exception of his hair, referred to as mane and his tail. They were both a bright brilliant yellow that was the same as his hair. Though that wasn't the only featured that stayed the same, he at least still had his cerulean blue eyes.

It had been six months since he woke up in this strange new world. Lost and confused, he slowly but surely began adjusting to this new life of his. Naruto decided to forgo making something to eat and decided to go into town. The sound of his hooves left the sound of soft clattering as he walked along the rocky path from his shack and into the town of Ponyville. As expected the town was far more lovely than usual, seeing as everyone was preparing for the Summer Sun Festival. He was so lost in his thoughts he wasn't paying too much attention to what was happening until he bumped into someone. "I'm sorry," he immediately sputtered as he quickly gripped up the checklist the Unicorn was holding. After a quick glance over Naruto realized he didn't recognize the Mare, which without a doubt was thanks to Pinkie's 'Welcome to Ponyville Party.'

Her eyes were a moderate shade of violet with a moderate sapphire blue mane with moderate violet and brilliant rose streaks. Her coat was a pale, light grayish mulberry shade as well.

"Its okay, no harm done." The Unicorn replied.

Naruto took a step back and took notice of her companion. Without a doubt he was a baby lizard, most likely a dragon considering his features. It was unusual to say the least, light mulberry scales, moderate harlequin spikes and even pistachio eyes. He had only seen dragons from afar since he arrived to this world. They were certainly different than the dragons his people were able to create out of the elements as he soon learned were akin to serpents then dragons. "My name is Naruto and nice to meet you. I haven't seen you around before so am I wrong to assume you're new to town?"

"Indeed I am. My name is Twilight Sparkle and this is my assistant…"

"…the name's Spike." The rather chipper dragon cut in.

"…and we've come supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Festival are going. I hope I'm not being rude, but we're really busy. I have to find my way to Sweet Apple Acres to check on how the food preparations are going."

"We'll I can show you," Naruto eagerly volunteered. At the very least it would take his mind off the dream. "I know most of the places in town and I'd be happy to help." He volunteered. He watched as a look of uncertainty crossed over the Unicorn's face.

"I wouldn't want to impose." The Unicorn kindly responded. While she didn't mind his offer, she really didn't want any distractions while preparing for Nightmare Moon's return. Despite Celestia rebuffing Twilight's warning the Unicorn was not willing to let her findings go.

"I'd be no problem."

"Come on Twilight what's the harm?" Spike insisted, garnering the Unicorn's attention. "Besides, won't we get things done faster with a guide?"

Twilight realized she couldn't argue with the logic. The sooner they went to the locations and assessed that all the food and items for the festival were ready the sooner Twilight could go and prepare for Nightmare Moon's return. "Alright Naruto looks like I'll be taking you up on your offer. The first stop on our list is Sweet Apple Acres."

Naruto nodded and with a suggestion of 'right this way' the trio went on their way to the apple farm.

000

Chapter End

000

The old version of the story was a bit too much. So I decided to completely reboot the story and to bring back the original Naruto so I hope you all enjoy this reboot. My plans is to essentially have each chapter of Twilight meeting the rest of the Mane Six and Naruto's relation to them and also relating a bit of his past/character with each chapter.


	2. Meeting Honest Applejack

Equestrian Heroes

0

Naruto x ?

00

Story Start

00

Naruto led the two away from Ponyville center of town as they went deeper into the forest. They traveled down a dirt path, walking past tall trees. "You're going to love Sweet Apple Acres. They not only have the sweetest apples, but also carrots and even grapes." Naruto informed them as they approached the farm.

A loud Yee-haw could be heard along with the sound of dropping apples. They were soon approached by a mare with pale, light grayish olive mane that was a bit tasseled and sweaty. Her eyes were that of amoderate sap green with a light brilliant gamboge coat. She was wearing a Stetson hat and adorned on herside was three apples, her cutie mark. "Hey there Sugarcube," she greeted Naruto. "Thought y'all weren't joining us till later."

''We have a newcomer and thought I'd give her a tour." Naruto said as he stood aside.

Twilight stepped forward and began to formally introduce herself. "Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle, and I'm-" she was suddenly cut off.

"Howdy there, name's Applejack, proud member of the Apple family," Applejack introduced herself as she shook her hoof vigorously. "Nice to meet you. So, what can I do you for? "

Twilight Sparkle cleared her throat. "Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?"

"We sure as sugar are!" Applejack proudly declared and then offered. "Would you care to try a sample? "

**** "As long as it doesn't take too long... " Twilight Sparkle found herself covering her ears as the loud sound of a triangle ringing soon filled the area. Applejack turned towards the farm and took a deep breath. _"Soup's on, everypony!" _her voice rung out through the acre. "Y'all lucky ta come here first," said Applejack. "Yer just in time fer the Apple family reunion! Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family? "

"Thanks,but I really need to hurry…" she tried to kindly rebuffbut Applejack wasn't taking no for an answer.

"This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp... " she paused, taking a deep breath and hollered to the ponies she lived with.. "Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests."

**** Sitting on the porch in a rocking chair was a mare with light lime green coat and a light gray mane. "What…? Soup's on?" she slowly stirred then yawned. Her light brilliant orange eyes began to stir before she grabbed her cane. "I'm up, here I come, ah'm comin'... "

"Trust me Twilight, you haven't had pie till you had an Apple family pie." Naruto gushed as he eagerly went over to where the family was gathering.

"Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way." Twilight Sparkle reacted with a nervous laugh. The sheer number of ponies, noise and such were overwhelming. Twilight wasn't a sociablepony so she wasn't used to such gatherings. Despite how appetizing the gathering of food was on the table Twilight steeled her resolve. "I have many things to do so I really can't stay. The Apple family made an "Awww" of disappointment. The filly known as Applebloom walked up to her. She was a little filly with amaranth colored mane with a bow on it with a pale, light grayish olive coat.

"Aren'tcha gonna stay fer brunch?" she said with big, teary gamboge eyes. Twilight Sparkle looked into those eyes. Those soul-crushing eyes of sadness.

"Fine, I suppose I can stay for a bit." Twilight admitted in defeat. After the meal the three of them left Sweet Apple Acres.

"Man that was good. Not as good as gems but good." Spike said as he pat his stomach.

"Like I said, the food is great."

"So how'd you manage to meet the Apples. You seem to know them pretty well."

A sigh escaped Naruto's lips. "It happened when I first arrived to Ponyville." He said as he began thinking back to when he first arrived.

He was heading to the Everfree Forest. Back where he first awoke in this world. He looked and saw nothing but twisted trees and such. As he continued deeper in he noticed many various foliage. Among them was trees with monstrous-like jagged structures that came together to shape monster-like faces. As he continued on dried twigs and leaves crunched under his hooves. He even found himself coming across a large river to which he traveled along it.

**** A sigh escaped his lips as he couldn't recognize any familiar signs where he woke up. Arriving at a small cliff, he stopped to see if he could catch a glimpse of some sort of movement. Suddenly, he heard what sounded like a stampede beneath him, actually causing him to lose a bit of his balance.

"Crap!" Naruto stumbled and fell over the edge. After tumbling down and landingwith a thud he let out a groan and began coughing. He exhaled and clutched his side. He was a little bruised but no worse for wear.  
_ ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_ the cry rang from a far out distance. "SOMEPONY HELP ME!"

The cry caused Naruto's head to jolt up. Regardless of his situation it wasn't in his nature to ignore someone in help. He ran to the source of the voice to see a little filly being pursued by a wolf-like creature. It had glowing slime green eyes and its body was made out of wood.

Looking over the side,Naruto saw he was too far too up to climb down in time. He took a few steps back and took a leap, landing on the creature. It let out a yelp just as Naruto let out a hiss. The pain coursing through his leg definitely felt like he sprained it from the force of the jump. He leaped up off the creature and hobbled to the little pony.

"You alright little one?" he asked as the little pony nodded? Tears were flowing down her face and she was downright terrified. "Come on, let's get out of here before he wakes up?" he suggested. "What's your name little one?"

"A-Applebloom mistah."

"What are you doing out here this far?"

"I…I was playing near my home and the log broke and ah went tumbling into the forest and got lost." She explained as her tail continued to quiver. "I've never seen ya before mister. Are you new to town?"

"Indeed I am. How far is your place?" as long as he kept her mind off their current situation, the little filly would realize. He wasn't sure what kind of animals were in this world, but the animals he encountered had a sixth sense to fear.

A piercing howl echoed through the air causing the little pony to let out a cry and cling to him. Out from behind the trees several Timberwolves began to appear. They definitely had a pack-like mentality like the wolves he knew. "Applebloom run."

"But Mister."

"Run now!" he ordered her. As hurt as his leg was**, **or was it hoof? It didn't matter; he wasn't in much of a condition to run. "Go now!" the filly hesitated before taking off. Some of the wolves attempted to chase after the smaller meal only for Naruto to charge forward and ran into the wolves. He let out a grunt, a resounding pain coursing through his head. He recovered rolling away as the creatures nipped at him.

"I may be a horse now, but I can still fight!" the declaration was more for himself than the animals. Some of the wolves charged and Naruto attempted to punch them with his good hoof only to meet with a solid thud as a pair of claws tore through his back. He hissed as blood began to mat his back fur and he landed on his hooves.

He jumped back on his hind legs narrowly avoiding teeth sinking into his neck. The pack began to thin out and surround him. He was barely missing being pounced on as they tightened the circle and began driving him deeper into the forest. What could he do in this unfamiliar body? What good was his stamina if he couldn't properly utilize its strength? The wolves took charge and leaped.

If he couldn't out power them maybe he could out run them? Right when they were about to tear him apart Naruto replaced himself with another one of the wolves. He nearly dropped from the sudden bout of exhaustion. Damn. Even his chakra control was off. He didn't bother to wait, taking off at break neck speed. He turned, seeing that the Timberwolves were not going to quit in their hunt so easily.

One wolf leaped and Naruto catching sight out of the corner of his eye reacted out of instinct and shot his back feet out. He unlike most people had used to animal like instincts so it was almost natural that he would react to them. The force of the blow nearly broke apart the body of the creature. Using his agility, Naruto took any opportunity he could to strike. After all, he may not have been a scholar, but he was a battle genius and his experience in fighting allowed him to stay ahead of the creatures. As their numbers dwindled so did his stamina.

Naruto felt like he his limbs wereon fire. At this rate if he kept going he was going to be seriously injured or worse. "_Even after all this time. I'm still a stubborn idiot but…"_ an image of the village came to the mind as well as his family. "_I lived a good life and accomplished quite a few things. I've always managed to survive and I sure as hell don't plan on dying to wild animals."_

__ Just as the creatures charged two figures leaped over him. A pony in a Stetson hat and the other wearing some sort of object he didn't recognize. One had a crimson coat and the other was orange like him, both with a gamboge colored hair or manes as they were called on horses. With impressive strength they sent two of the creatures flying with their hind legs.

The creatures seemed to rethink their strategy from having to deal with one injured adult to having to deal with him and the addition of twoother adult ponies. The creatures found themselves driven back and away as the two Earth Ponies proved to be more formidable than the pack was willing to deal with.

"The Apples were rather thankful that I saved Applebloom." Naruto's memory of that day had come to an end. "As such I've become an unofficial part of the family." They had found themselves back in town at the end of story.

"Well that was indeed arather interesting story. Though we really do need to focus on our business." Twilight Sparkle spoke up after a rather lengthy silence. Mainly due to being stuffed from pie. "Now our next order of business."

Spike pulled out the list and read it. "Hmm, there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds."

"Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she?"

A sigh escaped Naruto's lips. "Rainbow is…well she's a rather interesting character. She can be a bit difficult to get along with if you don't know her, but she's a good pony at heart. Our first meeting was definitely interesting." He said as he began to remember how he met the rainbow manedPegasus.


	3. Rainbow the Loyal Hero

Equestrian Heroes

0

Naruto x ?

00

Author's Note

000

The flashback in this chapter is what actually happened, not one-hundred percent accurate to what Naruto remembers or what Rainbow Dash told him or otherwise it wouldn't make sense as how would Naruto tell them about the parts he wasn't there for?

00

Story Start

00

"Now if I were you guys I would look out for anything barreling from the sky." And just as he said none other than the Cyan pony slammed into Twilight Sparkle resulting into them both covered in dirt. "For things like that."

Twilight Sparkle let out a groan. Rainbow Dash who was used to crashes quickly recovered and let out a sheepish laugh. "Uh, 'scuse me? Lemme help you." The Pegasus said as he helped up her up. She then floated up to a cloud and jumped on it, causing a ray of showers to wash over the Unicorn. "Kind of overdid it again. Sorry about that." Then using her powerful wings she caused the Unicorn to puff up, but dried out. "My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry! No no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome." She replied with a burst of laughter.

Seeing the ridiculous state Twilight was in Spike couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Causing Mayhem as usual I see. I see you're having trouble." Naruto remarked as Rainbow Dash let out a challenging snort.

"Just a setback." She spiffily remarked. "And whose this?" Rainbow Dash flew down from the cloud and gave Twilight the once over. "Another one of your marefriends?" she teased

"Cute," Naruto remarked. "She's here for the summer sun festival and I'm just showing her around town."

Twilight Sparkle, having finally collected herself she cleared her throat and began speaking to Rainbow. "Excuse me, Rainbow Dash."

"The one and only." The Pegasus proudly boasted.

"I heard you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear." She let out a sigh. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather."

"I'll get it done in a jiffy just as soon as I'm done practicing my newest trick."

"Practicing for what may I pray tell?" She could literally see the earth pony roll his eyes as each word came from her mouth.

"The Wonderbolts! They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!" The boasting was complemented with a mid-flight somersault while landing on the cloud behind her. Twilight would admit she had a little skill in the flight department.

"The Wonderbolts? The most talented fliers in Equestria" Twilight questioned. She didn't have an interest in such sport events, but she at least knew of them by reputation. It was nearly impossible not to at least know about them."

"And they're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!" Rainbow gushed.

Twilight let out a snort. **"** Pfft! Please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day." She challenged the Unicorn.

"Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat." Rainbow proudly boasted.

With a smirk on her face Twilight decided to challenge her. "Prove it."

With a burst of speed that nearly left Twilight face up Rainbow took off. She zipped through the sky, her hooves obliterating cloud by cloud with ease. Her movements were near untraceable as she quickly sent the little white puffs to nonexistence. With little sounds of exertions and loops Rainbow Dash left the sky empty. "What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat." With a triumph grin and a flap of her wings Rainbow landed on the ground. "I'd never leave Ponyville hanging."

Despite it all Twilight couldn't help but let out a sheep like cry at the impressive speed. "You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more." Rainbow took to the sky again. "And if you're ready for me to whip your tail in a race again Naruto I'll take you on anytime."

"Hey, try me again without flying and we'll see who excels with speed." Naruto challenged with a determined grin.

"Wow, she's amazing!" Spike remarked. "How'd you meet her?" Spike wondered, turning to the blond. Naruto let out a sigh as he waved them over to another direction.

"Might as well tell you guys while we head to the next location, where are we going next?" he asked as Spike checked the list and announced decorations. "Right, well I actually met Rainbow Dash before Applejack. It was around when I first arrived to Ponyville. I actually did her side of the story a bit later, but, well it was to help me trace my steps. My happening upon Ponyville was essentially an accident." He said as he began recalling the events while doing his best to recall what Rainbow had told him.

_Rainbow Dash often took to the skies. The air was her domain, her element, embodying all the freedom one could ever wish. The air felt great in her mane as she continued doing a series of tricks and turns. She could feel it, her greatest desire coming true soon. She was sure if she kept it up she would one day be invited to join the Wonderbolts. Her focus on this one track goal was interrupted by a commotion down below in Everfree Forest._

_One often to jump into action before planning out her steps Rainbow Dash shot down towards the area with near unparalleled speed. She disappeared from the sky's view under the thick foliage of the old forest. Her wings flapped in rhythm as she glided towards the location of the commotion and she gasped at what she saw._

_An orange stallion was surrounded by creatures she did not recognize. They had long, willowy bodies reminiscent of withered willows and bony like features. Their mouths were like gaping black pits without a hint of a throat or end in sight. Their eyes were a hollow violet, a sort of dead pale imitation that could only be achieved by dolls._

_The stallion looked to be rather cut up, patches of his body caked in blood and that he was about to collapse in exhaustion. Rainbow Dash couldn't stand by as these strange creatures attacked another member of her kind. "Hey freaks! Pick on someone your own size!" she declared with headstrong bravado. Landing for a brief moment she began picking up speed and charged towards the creatures that spared her a glance. She landed a back kick into one of the unidentified creatures sending it flying into the air and slam into a tree, exploding into a smoky black wisp._

_The creatures let out a high-pitched, hollow hiss as they meld into the ground and slithered towards Rainbow Dash. Startled, she immediately took to the air and gained some distance as they sprung from the ground and swiped at her. Floating back, she quickly picked up speed and ram into the creatures, sending them to meet their end as they exploded from whatever they impacted. Though for each one she managed to defeat two more would take its place. "Crud, there's no end to these guys."_

_Suddenly the creatures were evaporated by a stream of light. Rainbow found herself dumbstruck as orange Stallion uttered the word 'run' before collapsing. Normally Rainbow would have let out an exclamation of outrage; the insinuation that she was a coward would have been an insult to her pride, but whoever this Stallion he seemed to be heavily injured. Swallowing her Pride Rainbow used her hooves to scoop up the Stallion and took to the air just before the creatures would retaliate. She quickly made her way to Ponyville to get the blond medical treatment._

_Naruto began to stir, a groan escaping his lips as his vision slowly focused. He slowly sat up; he was in some kind of hospital room. "Where am I?" he wondered._

_"You're at the hospital!" a voice answered._

_He turned to the voice and sure enough it was the colorful pony from the forest. "You…you saved me." He started to recollect what happened._

_"Yep, the name is Rainbow Dash, feel free to thank me however much you think is necessary then throw a little bit more in for good measure." The speedster vainglorious remarked._

_"Considering you were about to be overrun I'd consider us even."_

_"What!" she exclaimed in outrage. "Hey buddy I totally saved your butt!" Rainbow argued, growing annoyed that the Stallion wasn't more grateful. "If I haven't been there you would have been creature food."_

_The stallion grew silent for a few seconds. "Thanks, I'm sorry if I was rude earlier, let's just say I haven't been having the best past few days."_

_"I…you're welcome." Rainbow remarked._

_Suddenly another Pony entered the room. She had a pink mane with an impossibly clean white coat and blue eyes. She was wearing a Nurse hat and had Red Cross mark on her side with a heart at the four corners. "Well this is a first Rainbow. Normally whenever you come to the hospital you bring injuries, but this is the first time you've brought a Stallion. I wonder if that thing about those monsters is entirely true, hhm?" she teased thee boisterous pony._

_Considering Rainbow Dash's flare for the athletics and sometimes reckless nature she was no stranger to medical care. "Nurse Redheart!" Rainbow Dash's cheek burned a furious red. She couldn't believe the insinuation she was hearing. "I don't even know him. Besides, I don't have time for romance; you know I'm trying to join the Wonderbolts."_

_"Sure, sure." Redheart replied. "Does the young Stallion have a name?" she asked, turning to Naruto._

_"Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki." He explained as the two Mares shared a look._

_"That's…a nice name." Redheart carefully chose her words. He had such a strange_

_sounding name. "Well than Mr. Naruto there is some paperwork you have to sign. Once it's done you'll be free to go after one last check-up."_

_Naruto merely murmured an okay. "Well I have to go. Since you're okay and all." He nodded._

_"Thanks again."_

_"Don't worry about it." Rainbow Dash casually remarked as she left the room. Naruto found himself released several hours later. Apparently he was now in a place known as Ponyville. 'No ID, no currency, and no allies.' He morosely thought. His best bet on gaining information and gathering his bearings would be heading to the library and learning as much as he could about this new world._

"Rainbow and I may butt heads from time to time, but we have a sort of understanding and respect for each other. She saved my life and for that I'll always be thankful." Naruto remarked as they arrived to the building. It was a large, two story lavish buildings. It was a building of lavish colors of cerulean, pink, golden, diamond shades, silver, and other stylish colors. "This is the Carousel Boutique, home of Rarity." Sure enough the building has indeed emphasized its name. With horse shaped objects on the second floor like a carousel, crystal like clear glasses and an orange flag on top. A red shaped heart was one of the emblems above the golden horse shaped emblem above the home adorn with pink and violet hearts.

With a confident stride Naruto announced himself and his companions as they entered the Boutique.


	4. Rarity's Generous Taste

Equestrian Heroes

0

Naruto x ?

00

Author's Note

000

Any bashing of any character whether it be Orochimaru, Sakura, Sasuke, or anyone mentioned will result in you being permanently banned from all accounts and things I work on. Keep that bashing shit away from me. DO NOT INSULT OR BASH ANY CHARACTER AT ALL IN REVIEWS OR ANY PERSON FOR THAT MATTER. I WILL BLOCK YOU PERMANTELY. AND I WILL ALSO MENTION YOU IN ANOTHER CHAPTER TO EMBARRASS THE HELL OUT OF YOU IF YOU DO.

000

Story Start

000

"You don't have to worry about being mobbed or experiencing too much trouble with Rarity. She's rather reserved and regal." Naruto remarked as they continued into the rather ornate shop.

"Decorations." said Spike until he saw something that amazed him. "Beautiful..."

"Yes, the decor is coming along nicely. This oughta be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed." said Twilight as she observes the surroundings.

"Not the decor, her!" said Spike as he sees a white unicorn with a Moderate Ingo mane with a moderate mulberry shane and tail. Her cutie mark was three diamonds and her eyes were a shade of Moderate Azure.

"No, no, no, oh! Goodness no." said the unicorn as she was deciding how to decorate the place.

"How are my spines? Are they straight?" asked Spike.

"Hello Rarity. Busy I see." Naruto said as he walked up to the working Unicorn. "How are you this fine afternoon."

"Why hello there darling." She greeted Naruto, briefly looking up to greet the blond as her work glasses slightly drooped down. "I'm fine, quite busy in fact. I thought you were helping the Cakes?"

"Already purchased the ingredients and dropped them off last night. By the way I'm showing somepony around town whose helping with the festival." He said as the unicorn finished putting the ribbon the curtain.

"Good afternoon-" Twilight began introducing herself before fore being Rarity suddenly yelped in response to seeing Twilight's mane.

"Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?!" Rarity asked in a shocked tone.

"Oh, you mean my mane? Well, it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair!" said Twilight.

"Out of my hair? What about your hair?!" Rarity remarked with a gasp.

Naruto whispered sorry to the Unicorn. He supposed he should have seen this coming.

"Wait! Where are we going?!" said Twilight as Rarity was pushing her to the clothe sshop. "Help!" she called out to the still love struck Spike who remained in place.

"Don't fight it Twilight! Trust me, its easier to let Rarity go to work." Naruto called out to her.

"No, no, uh-uh. Too green." Twilight was dressed like the Lady of Liberty. "Too yellow." Twilight looked like some rich, high-class pony going to a garden party. "Too poofy." Twilight then had on more fancy clothes. "Not poofy enough." Twilight looked like a filly dressed up for a party. "Too frilly." looked like a queen in the old ages. "Too... shiny." Twilight...you got me on that one. Finally, she got a necklace with a fancy saddle. "Now go on, my dear. You were telling me where you're from."

"I've... been sent... from Canterlot... to-" Twilight said in a strained voice before Rarity lost her grip sending Twilight flying.

"Huh? Canterlot?! Oh, I am so envious! The glamor, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it! We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I... Emeralds?! What was I thinking? Let me get you some rubies!" said Rarity as she went to find some more jewels.

"Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color!" Twilight said to Spike as they decided to flee before Rarity got back.

The three of them soon found themselves on the outskirts of Ponyville. "Wasn't she wonderful?" Spike asked the others.

A chuckle escaped Naruto's lips. "Rarity can also be another enquired taste."

"How did you come to meet such an enchanting creature?"

A grin formed on Naruto's face. "I figured you were going to ask me that. It started a little after I arrived to Ponyville."

_It had been a few weeks since Naruto arrived to Ponyville and it was nearing the end of the Winter Season. He was making his way to a shop by the name of Carousel Boutique to replace his clothing. Seeing as he wasn't used to the temperatures of a naked body he had bought cheap clothing to keep him warm and to train in. Of course during the course of his training he had torn his clothing so he was hoping to get them fixed up._

_"Hello? Excuse me? Anyone here?" he asked as he poked himself around the circus like building. "Wow, she much be rich like a noble or something." Naruto murmured as he looked around. "Hello?"_

_"Please come in, I'll be with you in a moment." Naruto trotted deeper inside until he saw a Unicorn. Her horn glowed with a light heliotrope glow. One of the things Naruto came to learn was that some of these ponies were very peculiar about their image and colors. The only person who really struck him as someone really into that whole fashion scene was Ino. And even then she was more reserved then some of the residents he had encountered in his sort time here._

_The unicorn quickly finished what she was working on. "There now that is all finished, how may I help...you?" Naruto watched the mare sputter before just stopping altogether._

_Rarity stared at the stallion before her and she was horrified at his appearance. "Those garments are absolutely dreadful and will not do."_

_"Hey what are…stop…hey!" despite Naruto's protests the Unicorn began dragging him through the boutique before plopping him down in a chair._

_"No one shall leave my boutique in such a condition. That mane of yours look like jagged edges and your cover in splotches. Do you not take care of you mane?" As the Unicorn continued to dress him down Naruto couldn't help but wince. That rather pushy nature kind of reminded him of a rather temperamental Sakura._

_"Look enough! Its kind of insulting don't you think? I only came to see if I can get some new clothes. If you're only going to insult me I'll leave."_

_After the end of Naruto's statement the Unicorn looked remorseful. "Forgive me, sometimes I lose myself when I get up. To think I tossed my manners to the wind like that. How can I even call myself a lady?"_

_Naruto found himself stunned by how dramatic the Unicorn was being. She even went as far as dragging out a couch and collapsing on top of it. "Look, I'm just here to fix my clothes or get new ones. I'm…an athlete of sorts and I neeed clothes to train in."_

_"Oh please allow me to fulfill this request. I assure you are in capable hooves." She promised as she brought out a measuring tool. She began examining his dimensions when she caught sight of something. "My word, what an interesting and fetching features I have never seen anything quite like it?"_

_Naruto cocked his head to the side as he turned to look at what Rarity was talking about? "What?"_

_"Your tail of course." She emphasized as if she couldn't believe he was clueless._

_Naruto couldn't help but pale slightly. His tail definitely wasn't normal. It was more Fox-like then it was Pony._

_"Oh such a divine features. Think of the outfits I could make showcasing this feature. It is like this life of ours to bless me with such a divine sight, if only I had such a treasure."_

_The only thing that came to Naruto's mind was his hope that the Unicorn wasn't going to kidnap him and stash him in the basement or something. Finally after what seemed like hours he finally got his clothing, though despite how much he insisted on orange the Unicorn 'talked' him into substituting with something more luxurious, like violet._

_"Mister Uzumaki I do hope you wouldn't mind taking up my offer for lunch as to apologize for my dreadful treatment of you earlier."_

_Despite any initial misgivings Naruto decided to give the seamstress a chance. She seemed like a real nice person. Pony. A real nice pony. He hoped he would get used to that soon._

_"That sounds like a nice idea to me Miss Rarity." Naruto accepted._

Just as Naruto was going to continue his story the sound of chirping birds interrupted the memory. Sure enough they were near the forest outskirts where Fluttershy frequented. This time for sure nothing unusual could happen right?


	5. Fluttershy's Kindness!

Equestrian Heroes

00

Naruto x ?

00

Story Start

00

"I'm going to guess music is the next thing you need to check." Naruto remarked as they came across a small gathering of birds and one Pegasus pony. A mare pony with a pale, light grayish gold coating, pale rose mane and gentle cyan eyes. "Don't approach too quickly." Naruto warned them as they approached the pony with the three butterfly cutie mark.

"Oh my. Um, stop please, everyone, umm." the mare said as she stopped the rehersal. "Excuse me, sir? I mean, no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off." The blue jay nodded. "Now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one two three…" Before she could start, Naruto called out to her.

"Hey Fluttershy, hope I'm not interrupting." The tone he used was much softer then the boisterous one used to greet the others.

"Oh…hello Naruto. What brings you here?"

"I'm helping somepony around town." He said as Twilight Sparkle strode forward.

"Hello, I hope we aren't interrupting you. I was sent from Canterlot to see how everything is going and the music sounds wonderful." Fluttershy didn't respond. " "I'm Twilight Sparkle." Still no response. "What's your name?" asked Twilight.

"Um... I'm Fluttershy." The Pegasus said in a meek tone.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" asked Twilight.

"Um... My name is Fluttershy." Fluttershy said in an even quieter voice that was hardly audible.

"Didn't quite catch that." said Twilight. Fluttershy then made a squeaking sound as her mane covered on of her eyes.

"Let me talk with her." Naruto suddenly cut in. "She's really shy. She had it rough as a filly and I've been trying to help her through it, but progress has been slow." Naruto spoke to the unicorn before he led Fluttershy away. Out of all the new friends he had made Fluttershy was one of the more recent ones. "I'm sorry about that Fluttershy I should have warned Twilight more." In response he got something in more along lines of 'it's ok'. "She just wanted to check out the music and it seems like things are going okay. I'm sure she wouldn't mind a small sample of what the birds can do."

_'D-Do I have to?'_ she squeaked.

"Come on Fluttershy its for the festival. She's not going to hurt you. Twilight Sparkle is a nice mare and Spike is also a pretty cool little dude."

The mare cocked her head curiously. Spike? She looked around the mare and spotted the baby dragon.

"A baby dragon!" shouted Fluttershy as she tackled Spike. "Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon before. He's sooo cute!" the Pegasus practically gushed over the hatchling. Even Naruto was stunned by this rather uncharacteristic display.

"Well, well, well...!" said Spike as he felt like he was really important.

"Oh my, he talks. I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so incredibly wonderful I, I just don't even know what to say!" said Fluttershy as she was amazed that Spike could speak.

"Well, in that case we'd better be going." Twilight suggested.

"Wait, wait! What's his name?" Fluttershy asked the group.

"I'm Spike." The baby dragon introduced himself.

"Hi Spike, I'm Fluttershy. Wow, a talking dragon! And what do dragons talk about?" said Fluttershy.

"Well, what do you wanna know?" asked Spike.

"Absolutely everything." said Fluttershy.

"Well... I started out as a cute little purple and green egg..." Spike began "...and that's the story of my whole entire life! Well, up until today. Do you wanna hear about today?"

"Oh, yes, please!" said Fluttershy. Suddenly, Spike found a hoof, courtesy of Twilight clamped over his mouth as he was dragged back.

"I am so sorry, how did we get here so fast? I'm staying at the library while I'm in Ponyville and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep so we need to hurry and settle in."

"Poor thing, you simply must get into bed... "

"Yes, yes, we'll get right on that. Well, g'night!" she said, dragging Spike away before any more time could be wasted.

"I'll see you latter Fluttershy."

"Okay…bye."

"I have to say that was definitely interesting." Naruto remarked as he began remembering how he met Fluttershy. It wasn't until relatively recently in fact.

_It was during training where he found himself collapsed from exhaustion. The desire to gain back the power he once had drove him to near reckless levels of training. After all, being as strong as he once was in this new body was the only chance he had to survive._

_He slowly began to stir only to find himself in a cottage of some sorts. He was in a basket and as he assessed himself he found that he was attended to. He looked around and saw there was an assortment of animals consisting of birds, squirrels, mice, cats, and other creatures. "Where in the world am I?" he said as the pony he assumed was his caretaker entered the room. Upon realizing he was awake she seemed to freeze in mid-step._

_"Oh hello, you helped me right?" Naruto asked as he moved up to his hooves. The mare made something in relation to a squeak as she stood there. "Hello? My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki what's yours?" the Pegasus shied away from him. The various animals let out various growls causing the blond to stumble back._

_ "Its okay." The Pegasus quietly assured her little companions. "M-My name is Fluttershy. H-Hello." They both exchanged a glance as blue eyes met blue eyes. The Pegasus once more shied away from him._

_"Well its nice to meet you Fluttershy. Can you tell me where I am?"_

_"Oh we're outside of Ponyville Mr. Naruto."_

_Naruto just grinned. "Just Naruto, no Mr. ok?"_

_"N-Naruto could you tell me why you were unconscious outside, but you don't have to answer it though I was just curious." She shied away as he turned towards her bumping into one of her animal friends before quickly apologizing to the gentle soul._

_"I was training. I'm something of a martial artist and I sort of went overboard. You really saved me though, thanks for your help." He thanked her._

"From that moment on I've been visiting Fluttershy. She doesn't associate with others much and its nice to slow down and enjoy nature with someone." Naruto explained as they arrived to the library.

"I would like to thank you for all your help today Naruto. Not to be rude, but there is a matter which I really have to tend to." She said as she searched along the wall for a light switch. "Now where is the switch?"

"I found it." Naruto said as he used his hoof to turn on the light.

"Surprise!" many ponies shouted out. The Unicorn was taking back by the loud noise and fanfare, with an odd pinky pony blowing a Kazoo.

"Huh? Looks like you must have met Pinkie Pie." Was the only thing Naruto could remark as every inch of the library was covered in a traditional Pinkie Pie set-up.


	6. Pinkie's Laughter and Nightmare Arrives!

Equestrian Heroes

00

Naruto x ?

00

Story Start

00

_"Oooh! Customers, customers! Welcome!" A flash of pink whizzed out the door and abruptly stopped in front of them. The mare had a brilliant raspberry mane, light cerulean eyes, and a pale, light raspberry coat. _

_"Hello Pinkie Pie, I've brought a friend to treat him out for a meal." _

_"Oh, hello there!" In yet another pink flash, Naruto found himself nose to nose with the new pony. The pony seemed to move in near lightspeed speeds as she poked around in every direction. "Ooh you have such fun hair? And what's with the fox tail. I don't think I've ever seen you before. How'd you get the foxtail? What's your name? Are you a fox-pony? I've never met a foxpony before!" she suddenly gasped after her flurry of questions threatened to overwhelm Naruto. "I have to plan you a party!"_

_"But you just me. Why would you throw a party for me?"_

_"Because that's just what I do. I throw parties for all my new friends."_

_"Pinkie Pie if you don't mind we're here to get something to eat."_

_Pinkie's eyes widened in glee. "Ooh! I didn't know you two came here to buy some sweets! Well, what do you and Mr. Foxpony want to eat?"_

_"H-Hey, the name is Naruto. Not Fox pony okay." Naruto remarked as a deep blush colored his cheeks._

_ "Nah-rue-toh? Wow that's such a strange candy. Sounds like a dance you do on your toes."_

_'My god. Every single one of them is insane.' Naruto thought as he simply sat back and resigned to a life of ponies who were going to confuse the hell out of him._

"Surprise! Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for all of you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh?" said Pinkie Pie in a blaze of questions that threw the Unicorn off guard.

"Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be quiet." Twilight remarked.

"Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all…" Pinkie Pie took a deep gasp before continuing. "…, remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean everypony in Ponyville!" said Pinkie in a bigger blaze of words. Twilight just groaned as she just wanted the night for herself. "And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went…" she took another deep gasp. " I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!" Pinkie Pie finished.

"Just accept it." Naruto remarked as he scooped up a plate of cupcakes and began feasting on them. Twilight ran for her room while Naruto and Spike enjoyed the food.

"She gonna be alright?" Applejack wondered about the Unicorn.

"Yeah, she's not much of a partygoer." Spike remarked before he let out an explosive exhume of fire. "Hot sauce". Spike cried out as he found a bottle of hot sauce near the cupcakes.

"What? It's good!" said Pinkie Pie as she ate one of "hot" cupcakes.

Some time had passed as the party continued on. Twilight was groaning in her bed as she heard the party going on downstairs. She didn't want to interact with anyone.

"Hey Twilight! Pinkie Pie's started speaking, "…pin the tail on the pony"! Wanna play?" Spike asked.

"No! All the ponies in this town are crazy! Do you know what time it is?!" the aggravated Unicorn demanded.

"It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everypony has to stay up, or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun! You really should lighten up, Twilight. It's a party!" Spike said as he left the room. Twilight mocked his words after he left.

"Ugh, here I thought I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony but, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it!" Twilight looked out of her window and saw four stars moving towards the moon which had a symbol that strongly resembled the face of Nightmare Moon. "Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night." "I hope the Princess was right... I hope it really is just an old ponytale..." said Twilight until she heard a familiar voice.

"How long are you going to hide up here?" Naruto asked as he entered the room. Twilight was surprised that the pony was up here instead of partying with her friends. "Let me guess, you're not the type to make friends?"

"You too? Look I don't have time for friends."

Naruto cut her off with a snort. "You believe that now but trust me; a life without friends isn't much of a life. For those of us who grew up without a family to love them or people to care for them, I would have killed to be in the position you are now. People being nice and happy to see me. Treating me like someone that they're happy to see. I never knew friendship growing up so don't throw away such a valuable opportunity." Naruto no longer felt any shame when it came to his past. If it meant he could help one person, then he could relive that experience briefly.

"Why…why would anypony be treated that way?" the befuddled unicorn asked. She couldn't imagine anypony being treated like they were unwanted. A part of her wanted to reject what the stallion was saying as such things didn't happen, but the conviction in his eyes supported that he wasn't lying.

"If you want to learn more I'd be happy to tell you after the festival. "

"C'mon, guys, it's time to watch the sunrise!" said Spike as he came back into the room.

"Well, its time to go. I'll wait for you guys outside." Naruto remarked as he left the library. He waited for Twilight and Spike to come down as he led them to Town Hall.

"Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited- well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went, but I mean really, who can top that?" Pinkie Pie continued with her excited jabber.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" said Mayor Mare as she starts the ceremony. The mayor was an Earth pony with a pale, grayish amber coat, brilliant fuchsia mane and phthalo blue eyes.

All of the ponies start to cheer. "In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year!" Twilight looks outside to see the stars move behind the moon and the symbol on the moon disappears. Twilight starts to grow nervous. "And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria..."

"Ready?" Fluttershy asked her birds. The birds then began their

"...Princess Celestia!" said the Mayor but the Princess was not there.

"Huh?" said Rarity in shock. The ponies were whispering nervously.

"This can't be good." Twilight murmured to herself as she grew nervous.

Naruto noticed the nervous fidgeting of the unicorn. It was different from all the ponies, her twitch was more fearful. "Twilight, are you okay?"

"Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation!" Mayor Mare called out to the ponies as she tried to keep them from panicking.

"Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding?" Pinkie Pie excitedly chattered

"She's gone!" said Rarity. All of the ponies in the building gasped.

A cold surge coursed through Naruto. That dark presence was so familiar he could never forget it. This was the very same sensation that came from that creature Ombra. On top of the balcony a dark cerulean glow filled the air. The mist took form as it slowly shaped into the form of a pony with a moderate cobalt blue mane and moderate cyan catlike eyes with dark armor and dark sapphire blue coat.

_'That presence…it's the same as Ombra._' Naruto thought. He couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelm by the power this being was exhuming.

"Oh no... Nightmare Moon!" Twilight exclaimed as Spike fainted.

**"Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces." said **Nightmare Moon as she was looking at the audience of ponies.

"What did you do with our Princess?!" Rainbow Dash yelled out as she tried to charge at Nightmare Moon but she was stopped by Applejack.

"Whoa there, Nelly..." said Applejack as she bit down on Rainbow Dash's tail. Nightmare Moon then starts to chuckle.

**"Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?"** asked Nightmare Moon.

"Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty"- Pinkie Pie guessed.

"I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare Moon!" Twilight said as she revealed the mare's identity which shocked everypony in the room.

**"Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here."**

"You're here to... to..." Twilight Sparkle began to stammer. Having lost the confidence she had for that moment.

Nightmare Noon chuckled. **"Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever!"** said Nightmare Moon as lightning starts to fill the air.


	7. Journey to the Tower: Five Virtues!

Equestrian Heroes

00

Naruto x ?

00

Story Start

00

Nightmare Moon had disappeared as quickly as she arrived. The incident sending many of the town ponies into panic as they ran to get back to their homes.

"Ow, what happened?" Spike asked as he began to stir from his shocked induced death faint.

"Take it easy. You passed out from anxiety when Nightmare Moon came." Naruto explained as he turned his attention back to Twilight. "Twilight here just finished explaining to me how she knew so much about our little guess." He said as the Unicorn continued to search for the book.

"Elements, elements, elements... Ugh! How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?"

"And just what are the Elements of Harmony? And how did you know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you and these freaks here spies?" Rainbow Dash demanded as she and the other ponies that Naruto had grown accustom to bustle into the Library. Suddenly, Applejack pulled Rainbow Dash to the ground.

"Simmer down, Sally. Twilight ain't no spy. At least ah don't think Nahruto wouldn't have brought 'er around if that was the case." Applejack argued.

Naruto turned to the Unicorn. "Twilight you should tell them."

Despite being a bit reluctant, the Unicorn couldn't waste time with these other ponies mistrusting her.

"I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them, I don't even know what they do!" she explained with a dismayed sigh.

"The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide." Pinkie Pie read off the title of a book she scrimmaged as she threw the book to Twilight.

"How did you find that?!" the unicorn questioned, the fact that she was stumped adorned her face. From what little she had seen this Pinkie Pie was something of a screwball. Not the type that would be organized or much less pick up a book for fun.

As always a colorful smile propped up on the face of cotton candy pony. "It was under "E"!" Pinkie Pie harmoniously sang when a great big grin.

"Oh," Twilight awkwardly mumbled. Pushing down her embarrassment she began using her hooves to carefully scan the pages. She gently brushed away the dust that cluttered the age old tome. The condition of the book consisted of brittle pages to the worn out cover signifying that this book was indeed quite old and some of its writing faded. "There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now…" the location had turned out to be the one and only Everfree Forest.

"The Everfree Forest!" the ponies murmured as they reached its outskirts.

"Whee! Let's go!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed with its usual exuberance.

"Not so fast. Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own." Twilight insisted.

"No can do, sugarcube. We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple." Applejack remarked. The rest of the ponies "hmph" in agreement but some were still shaking.

"I'm coming too." Spike insisted.

"No way Spike. This is too dangerous." Twilight told him. She wasn't sure what type of creatures was in this forest, but she didn't want him to get hurt.

"It can't be any more dangerous in there then with Nightmare Moon out there. Besides, I've come to know this forest quite well. If anyone knows how to maneuver their way through here its me." Naruto informed them as he moved to the front of the gathering. "If we all stay together, keep our heads low, and keep quiet we should be okay."

Twilight silently agreed as there was no logic to refute this. After all they couldn't waste time. "So how much do you know about this forest?" Twilight asked as they traveled along the dark forest.

"I've come to met some of the wild life here before. I've been trying to find the spot I originally ended up here for quite some time. You already know how I met Applejack and Rainbow here, but that is an interesting question. How about the rest of you?"

"Ugh, Heavens no! Just look at its… it's dreadful." Rarity remarked with a shiver.

"And it ain't natural. Folk say it don't work the same as Equestria." Applejack remarked with her usual drawl. "Ah do my best to stay away as often as possible."

For all intents of purposes this place reminded him of a bigger Forest of Death with some mysticism thrown in. With all the matter of creatures he had been fighting he had gotten as strong as he used to be just prior of pain minus the boost of transformations and most of his jutsu. Because of that he had to work on developing his nature element and shadow clones in order to compensate for what he lost. "I still don't understand why its all so mysterious to the rest of you." Naruto remarked.

"Nopony knows. You know why?" Rainbow Dash asked some of the girls in a creepy voice.

"Rainbow, quit it." Applejack threatened her, though the nervousness in her voice seeped out as they continued their trek.

"…cause every pony who's ever come in, has never come OUT." The rainbow maned body let out when the cliff below them suddenly fell apart.

Suddenly, the cliff falls apart. Spike was able to grab ahold of a stable piece of ground. The others let out a yelp as they were sent falling with the exception of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy who were able to get airborne.

"Fluttershy! Quick!" Rainbow Dash cried out.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness." Fluttershy panicked. She moved as fast she could managing to grab Pinkie, but thanks to the Mare's unusually low wing strength the two were sent plummeting towards the ground. Because of that it meant Rainbow had to go after them to make sure the two weren't hurt.

"You alright Rarity?" Naruto asked, making sure his friend wasn't hurt

"Y-Yes…thank you." She remarked rather bashfully. She couldn't help but think that it was like a scene right out of her shining prince fantasies. Though, it wasn't like she had feelings for Naruto or anything. He was a friend, a nice and good looking friend, but not one she thought of in that way.

Leaving Applejack and Twilight on the edge, the former holding the latter why the hooves as she threatened to tumble over.

"Applejack! What do I do?" the panicked Twilight asked Applejack. Applejack couldn't help but sweat as she tried to come up with something. Between her poor grip on Twilight and the loosening land, if she were to pull her up they would both go tumbling over. She glanced over the side and then realized what needed to be done.

"Let go." Applejack told the unicorn as calmly as possible.

"Are you crazy?" Twilight cried out as she lost any semblance of her usual composure.

"No I ain't. I promise you'll be safe." Applejack told her earnestly. She could see the Unicorn was filled with doubts and was scared.

"That's not true!" she didn't want to die. She had so much to live for. She couldn't let go. She was too scared. How could this Applejack ask her to let go?

"Now listen here. What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe." Applejack insured her again. "This ledge won't hold for long. Just trust me ah wouldn't steer you wrong."

Twilight closed her eyes and prayed to Celestia the farm pony was right. She let go and she could feel herself plummeting down. Suddenly her descent was stopped and she found herself floating. Was she dead? She opened her eyes and found herself being carried by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

With that they were all united. "Thank you…all three of you." Twilight thanked them. She shuttered, thinking of what would had happen if she went on her own like she wanted too. "We have to keep moving. If we don't find the elements soon there won't be stopping Nightmare Moon."

"One thing…we have more immediate problems." Naruto remarked as none other than a Manticore now appeared to block their path. This was a creature Naruto had never seen before with a gamboge colored coat and red mane, but he recognized what portions of the animals made this creature. The creature had a body of a lion, a scorpion's tail, and a pair of dragon-like wings.

The creature let out a ferocious roar that nearly sent the group flying from the intensity of it. "A manticore!"

The manticore raised its paw and swiped at the group whom easily dodged the attack. Rarity being the closest was the first to react, kicking the creature in the face. "Take that, you ruffian!" she remarked, but the assault only seemed to infuriate the creature and it countered, slashing at Rarity and messing up her hair.

"My hair!" said Rarity as she ducked away from another attack.

"Wait." Quietly called out Fluttershy but it was in vain. Naruto jumped forward and headbutted the creature, causing it to roar out in pain and disorientated it. Seeing the opportunity Applejack leaped on top it.

"YEE-HAW! Get along, little doggie." said Applejack as she started to ride the monster cat. Drawing its attention to her as the others circled it.

"Wait." Fluttershy called out again, but was cut off when Applejack was thrown off the manticore.

"Whoa! All yours, partners." Applejack said as she signaled Rainbow to have a turn.

"On it." said Rainbow Dash as she charged right for the manticore.

"Wait!" said Fluttershy but still she couldn't stop the Pegasus from attacking. The manticore swatted Rainbow Dash away.

"Rainbow!" Twilight shouted.

"Oh, you just made a big mistake." Naruto shouted as he leaped over the creature. Landing on its head he leaped up off it and launched himself in the air. With this next attack he would knock the creature out with a single decisive blow.

Finally Fluttershy dug from deep within herself and shouted, drawing the attention of everyone. Causing everyone to stop and look at her. Resulting in Naruto landing in a tree thanks to his concentration being broken.

The manticore grunts at Fluttershy as she approaches it.

"Shhh... It's okay. Oh, you poor, poor little baby." Fluttershy cooed in a motherly tone.

"Little?" Rainbow Dash snarked.

"Let me see," Fluttershy said, working her magic as the creatures responded. Suddenly, the manticore lifts up its paw and everyone sees a big thorn.

"A thorn? All that for a thorn?" Naruto remarked with a throaty whisper.

"Now this might hurt for just a second." Fluttershy said to the beast as she pulled out the thorn. The manticore then roared in pain.

"Fluttershy!" everybody said as they called for Fluttershy to run away only for the creature to begin licking Fluttershy like some sort of tamed cat.

"Aw you're just a little ol' softie, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are." Fluttershy said as she was giggling while continually being licked by the manticore. Before the manticore went into the deeper parts of the forest.

"How did you know about the thorn?" Twilight wondered.

"I didn't. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness." said Fluttershy. After hearing this, Twilight smiled.

Naruto couldn't help but feel that same cold shiver. He was almost sure Nightmare Moon was responsible for these incidents, but the question was if this being had the power equivalent of a god in this world why not finish them off?

"Eugh. My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck." Rarity complained as the way started to go dark as everyone entered an area filled with tall trees that blocked the moonlight. "Well, I didn't mean that literally."

"That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it." Twilight remarked.

"What I wouldn't give for a flashlight no jutsu." Naruto mumbled under his breath. That same cold chill coursed through his spine. "Does anyone else fill that?"

"Feel what?" he asked as someone suddenly bumped into him. "Oopmh!"

"I didn't see you there, my apologies."

"Feel what?" Rainbow asked.

"That surge of coldness. If I didn't know any better I'd say it was…" Naruto was cut off when Fluttershy suddenly screamed at the sight of something. "It's just mud." Suddenly, Applejack screams when she sees a tree with a horrific face. "Ahh!" Simultaneous screams echoed as all the twisted faces of the trees were suddenly illuminated. Though despite the panic there was one distinct sound of laughter among them. "Bleh. Ooo!" said Pinkie Pie as she was making funny faces in front of a tree.

"Pinkie, what are you doing?! Get away from that thing." Twilight shouted at her.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Pinkie cheerfully remarked. "When I was a little filly and scared of darkness and shadows my Granny, Granny Pie told me that being afraid and hiding wasn't the way to deal with your fears. You gotta stand up tall and learn to face your fears. You'll see that they can't hurt you and just laugh to make them disappear." She remarked as she continued making faces and laughing.

"Well at least a better alternative to singing." Naruto remarked.

"Hey…" Pinkie said drawn out. "what's wrong with singing?" Pinkie Pie asked with something that could have been considered a glare if it wasn't Pinkie Pie.

"Nothing, you have lovely and energetic singing. Just isn't the time right now." Thankfully the pink pony didn't pressure it farther as they continued their trek until they reached a huge river. Rainbow probably could ferry all of them over, but there was no telling what sort of dangerous creature could be in the water.

"How are we gonna cross this?" asked Pinkie Pie. Before anyone could think any further, they all hear crying in the distance. "Huh?"

A flamboyant looking sea serpent was crying about something.

"What a world, what a world." said the sea serpent as he was sobbing which was the cause of the river's rough waters. Everyone approached him.

"Excuse me, sir. Why are you crying?" asked Twilight.

"Well, I don't know. I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off, and now I look simply horrid." The serpent cried in distress.

"Oh, give me a break. " Rainbow remarked.

"That's what all the fuss is about?" Applejack added, just as unsympathetic to the serpent's plight.

"Why, of course it is. How can you be so insensitive? Oh, just look at him and such lovely luminescent scales." The upscale Unicorn appraised.

"I know." said the sea serpent.

"And your expertly coiffed mane."

"Oh, I know, I know."

"Your fabulous manicure."

"It's so true!" said the sea serpent with a gasp.

"All ruined without your beautiful mustache."

"It's true, I'm hideous!" he responded with a wail.

"I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected." said Rarity as she cut part of her tail off. The sea serpent yelped in response to the unicorn's actions.

"What did you do that for?" the sea serpent asked.

"Rarity, what are you-" said Twilight until she sees Rarity put her severed tail on the part of the mustache that was cut off. The sea serpent then lets a moan of joy.

"Oh-hohohoho! My mustache. How wonderful."

"You look smashing." Rarity complimented as she admired her handiwork.

"Oh, Rarity, your beautiful tail..." Twilight remarked with a gasp.

"Oh. It's fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back." Despite the brave face the unicorn was putting, it was obvious it took a lot from her to do something so generous.

"So would the mustache." Rainbow Dash muttered under her breath and rolled her eyes. Twilight then gasped as she sees the river settle down.

"We can cross now. Let's go." said Twilight. Suddenly, she and the other ponies were lifted up by the sea serpent. "Ah!"

"Allow me." said the sea serpent as he formed a bridge using body allowing the ponies to cross the bridge.

They continued their trek as the fog began to thicken. They could see the faint makings of a ruins in the distant.

"I see some ruins. The Elements of Harmony must be there. We made it." Twilight proclaimed with a rush of excitement.

"Twilight, wait for us." Applejack called out as the Unicorn rushed ahead.

"We're almost there." Twilight called back to them when the ground suddenly gave away beneath her. "Whoa!" Suddenly, Naruto grabs her.

"What's with you and falling off cliffs today?" Rainbow Dash remarked as she took to the sky above.

"Now what?" Pinkie Pie asked as she sees the bridge loose on the other side.

"Duh." said Rainbow Dash as she shows her wings. Rainbow Dash then flies over to the other side to tie the bridge. "Oh yeah." As Rainbow Dash ties up the bridge.

She then heard the faint whisperings of raspy voice echoing from the fog.

"Who's there?" Rainbow demanded, readily moving into a defensive gesture.

**"Rainbow..."**

"I ain't scared of you! Show yourself!" she demanded with her usual bravado.

**"We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in Equestria."**

"Who?"

**"Why, you, of course."**

"Really?! I mean... Oh yeah, me. Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that, would ya? 'cause I've been trying to get into that group for like, ever." She remarked with her usual boasting.

**"No, Rainbow Dash. We want you to join us, The Shadowbolts**." Suddenly, the mist clears to reveal three mares that look like darker versions of the Wonderbolts. **"We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria, but first, we need a captain. The most magnificent-"**

"Yep."

**"Swiftest-"**

"Yes."

**"Bravest flyer in all the land."**

"Yes, it's all true." said Rainbow Dash as she starts chuckling.

**"We need... you." **The lead among them continued to boost her ego.

"WOOHOO! Sign me up. Just let me tie this bridge real quick and then we have a deal." said Rainbow Dash as she went to finish the job.

**"No!"** shouted the Shadowbolt. "**It's them or us."**

"What's taking her so long?" asked Twilight. She and the others then see Rainbow Dash talking with the Shadowbolts. "Oh no. Rainbow! Don't listen to them." The mist then intensifies.

"Don't worry." Naruto remarked. "Rainbow's most positive trait is her loyalty. She won't let us down."

**"Well?"** asked the Shadowrbolt.

**"You... Thank you! For the offer, I mean, but I'm afraid I have to say no."** said Rainbow Dash. The Shadowbolts then disappear as they turn back into Nightmare Moon's shadow mist.

"See? I'd never leave my friends hangin'." Rainbow Dash said as the ponies and Spike cheer and they cross the bridge and entered the ruins.

"That over there! That must be them!" Spike pointed out to the five objects on small pillars on the other side of the room.

"The Elements of Harmony, we've found them." Twilight exclaimed after such a dangerous journey they finally found them.

Suddenly large volumes of mist began to gather. The mist began pouring out of cracks in the floors and walls and through the open windows of the ruins. The mist began forming the shape of large body. Aspect of the creatures began to thin out and expand with long bat-like wings, and scaly body. One the shape finally finished its transformation it was a charcoal scaled dragon, mulatto eyes, and violet paper see through wings. The creature let out an intimidating roar that caused cracks to appear in the foundation and the building to shake. It appeared the Mare of the Night grew tired of using mere distractions and decided to finish them off.


	8. Showdown! Naruto vs Nightmare PT 1

Equestrian Heroes

00

Naruto x ?

00

Author's note

00

Some were in fact inspired by Friendship is Eternal, but to be fair I always had certain bits like the mindscape battle in mind planned out. I just happen to have hundred of stories and it takes a while to get to some of them. With that in mind hope you guys enjoy this latest chapter.

00

Story Start

00

A Moderate cobalt blue energy began gathering within the creature's mouth. "Everyone scatter!" A ball of magical aura shot out of the creature's mouth like a canon. The ponies dodged as the explosive ball of magic caused the roof and edges of the entrance to be caved in by rubble.

"We don't have much time. Get the elements and run." He wasn't sure what Nightmare Moon's game was, but if she was going to keep on underestimating them then they needed to take advantage of this chance.

"Y'all must of hit yer head or something. Ya think were leaving ya then you have another thing coming." Of course Applejack would argue against this. It was not in her nature to simple up and abandon someone.

"If you think we're going to let you take on big and scaly you've lost your mind." And Rainbow who'd never abandon her friends.

"We don't have time to argue." The blond remarked as the dragon resonated with energy. Apparently it hadn't quite fully settled in a stable physical form yet. Meaning there was still time for them to quickly grabbed the elements without too much incident. "If the elements are really the only thing that can stop Nightmare Moon then we're wasting time."

"He's right!" Twilight remarked, stepping forward. "Its more about saving Ponyville or Equestria. If Nightmare Moon gets her way and casts an eternal life then nearly all life on the planet could die. We have to do something and now!" Twilight's speech was nearly cut short as the magical beast seemed to finally stabilize.

"Quick! Go now!" Naruto exclaimed as he shot forward. Holding out his right arm, a spiraling blue sphere suddenly came into existence within the creature's hand. Lunging forward he shoved the glowing sphere within the side of the creature's face. The sphere of magic the creature prepared was sent flying at an awkward angle creating a hole in one of the walls creating a staircase.

Now more than ever Naruto appreciated the fact that the Rasengan was a hand seal-less jutsu. While his nature manipulation remained relatively the same compensating for the control with the fact he lacked fingers was such a pain. Meaning the same level of control for a wind natured Rasengan back when he was human was the equivalent of a regular one now.

Despite questions forming in their minds at the strange move the orange pony pulled off the others new they needed to focus their attention to their task. Retrieving the five elements they made a break to the whole the creature made.

"I won't be long! I'll be right behind you!" Naruto shouted, as he put distance between himself and the creature. Satisfied that the others were a safe distance from there he put his hooves together. Dozens of clouds of white smoke erupted across the room. When they dissipated each cloud revealed an exact copy of Naruto, their combined total taking up almost half the room.

If this creature was a manifestation of pure magic he probably wouldn't be able to beat it head on, but he could distract it long enough for the others to escape. It was times like this he really wished he focused on working on seals a bit more in regards to his knew body.

The creature proved itself deceptively fast as it claw tore through an entire group of clones. The clones charged delivering a legion of powerful punches, kicks, and Rasengans only for the dragon's scrapes and abrasions to magically repair itself. _"I guess I should have realized it wouldn't have been so simple. Then again I have picked up a few things since my youth." _And thanks to this new body it was possible. Like for instant this new form of his had several distinct advantages over a normal person. So combining the horses natural athleticism with his already impressive Uzumaki heritage meant taking advantage of a new found powerful breath control to use fire jutsu and such. Then again it helped that the biology of these ponies weren't exactly like the horses he remembered either.

With an exhale he let out a giant fireball that connected with the creature letting out a fiery and combust explosion. He wasn't quite sure what allowed him this new found connection. Maybe it was that gem from all that time ago. Either way, as long as he was able to fight he supposed it didn't matter. He landed on his tail before flipping back onto all four hooves.

The smoky embers of his attack soon thinned out and remaining upon the scorched marks and cracked land was the form of Nightmare Moon.

**"Thou has proven to be an interesting warrior, Uzumaki Naruto. Tell us, why does thou fight so ardently for a battle he cannot win!" **

"To stop people like you!" he charged forward only for the Alicorn to dodge him by turning into mist which thinned out the room of the rest of his clones. 'fast' he thought as he came to a stop and quickly spun to face his enemy**. **"You know my name. Should I be flattered?"

**"It is laughable that thou think one is even a challenge to me. Tell me, do thou even know of the power he contains?"**

For a moment Naruto paused, clearly confused by the Alicorn's insinuation. She couldn't mean Kurama could she? Ever since his awakening in this new form any attempt at the perfect cloak proved anything but ardent. Even if that was the case there was no possible way this being could know about him. If not, did she mean something else? Maybe he could keep her talking. "What do you even want? Why even try and send the world into an Eternal Night?"

**"This one shall a blidge your little curiosity, if only because you and your little foals attempts at stopping me proved to be quite amusing. The peasants of your town held no appreciation for my night. For its beauty and for its importance to the world and merely shunned or ignored, and even fought its presence out of ignorant and fear. Soon all aligned with darkness was treated with contempt and loathing. The Moon…my moon treated as nothing more than a rock as everypony loved and appreciated the sun. Loved and appreciated _her_."** Suddenly the Alicorn's powerful magical began flooding the room.

Naruto found himself cursing as he was suddenly ensnared by vine like shaped tendrils of magic. Like leeches they were draining him of his energy. Despite his training he still felt himself caught off guard by some of the thing magic could do. If he didn't break free quickly she was going to kill him.

**"Does thou think of me so barbaric?"** the dark mare let out an amused chuckle. "**I will succeed Celestia and become the Queen of this world and this queen wouldn't mind a King." **Nightmare Moon removed her armor piece by piece in a slow fashion that made Naruto anxious and fearful at the dark mare's advances. Even with his time here and urges he hadn't really thought about that sort of thing, let alone romance. Being a whole new species wasn't something one who heartedly threw themselves into in a matter of a few days.

Even now the reason he was able to adjust as well as he did was because of how human like the ponies were here. **"Tell me Uzumaki Naruto, do you not have desires? Desires that have gone on…unfilled." ** She whispered in his ear as she trailed around him. Naruto couldn't help but shiver, the more he adjusted and became used to this form the more apparent certain things became. **"Join me and I can give you your greatest desires. I can even help you get home."**

Before Naruto could even protest or question how she could possibly know the Dark Mare pressed her lips against his. Home was only one place and it was her.

And with that a memory came to mind. _He was gently rocking back and forth as the little bundle in his arms fell back asleep. A hand touched his shoulder. He loved up and it was his beautiful wife. _

_"Hinata…" He whispered as to not disturb the baby._

_"You have an important meaning tomorrow… why are you up?" She asked softly._

_"Its only fair I do my fair share if you can lose some nights of sleep he said as quietly as he could. Hinata just smiled and kissed his cheek._

_They walked the baby back to the nursery. Naruto laid Neji gently down in the crib. The baby, named after a dear friend. Hinata tucked a thin blanket around Neji. The couple stood there watching the sleeping child. Hinata wrapped her arm around Naruto's and smiled. It was clear that the baby was fast asleep and showed no signs of waking up._

_"Honey lets go back to bed." Hinata said softly. Naruto just nodded and let her take his hand. They went back to their bedroom and Hinata started to take off her robe. Naruto hugged her from behind and buried his face in her hair._

_"I love you." He said into her hair. Hinata blushed a little and smiled. Hinata moved out of Naruto's arms and turned to him. She put her arms around him and kissed him on the lips._

_"I love you too." She said pulling out of the kiss. She let her fingers graze over his cheek._

Nightmare Moon hissed angrily when his response was to bite her lip. How dare they ungrateful nave do something like that to her? Refuse her? And after going as far as offering herself, a pony no common mare could ever hope to court. Either way getting hold of that gem was still possible. The mysterious pony had unusual power and bravery, even for her to consider the proposition and since he wasn't going to willingly give in to her, she would just kill him and rip the power from his body.

'**_The body can still be used.'_**

The thought crossed her mind for some reason. For a moment she wondered the reasoning before decided to deal with it later. Suddenly her hold was broken as an explosion of power radiated from the orange pony. He jumped back as his eyes now adorned a rather sharp look._ 'Even in my memories you're supporting me. Saving me from the darkness. Hinata…I won't give up. I'll never stop being the man you believed in.' _

**"This has gone on long enough." **She remarked as her horn glowed with magic. "**If thou does not want to join me, I'll simply crush thee." **She remarked as she reassembled her armor in a burst of magic and sent a focus blast of magical power in his direction. Naruto rolled to the side, quickly dodging it and charged forward, ramming into the dark mare sending her tumbling back a few steps.

Using her wings the Alicorn prevented herself from being knocked over. "You'll have to do better than that."

**"How dare thee. This one will take enjoyment from your suffering like the finest wine." **She said as she charged forward with incredible speed. With a leap her hooves came down where the orange pony once was, leaving a rather considerable dent as the floor beneath her cracked.

Naruto was sure as he was now, in straight battle of speed the mare would easily stomp him, but thankfully his natural agility, reflexes, and experience allowed him to keep a step ahead of the dark mare. Not to mention he was sure the mare had little experience fighting an opponent with a human mind set.

**"Thou is only delaying the enable. If thou believe he can defeat me then…" **during the dark mare's boasting Naruto took the opportunity to charge and slide kick the legs from right under her, rolling to the other side of her as she fell. "**Thou is truly testing thy patience." **She growled as she took to the side.

"Glad I rolled to the right and not to the left. I have to say dying by being crushed would have sucked. So tell me, are you the same as you were a thousand years ago or was your flank always that fat?" hopefully Nightmare Moon was the kind of fighter that got sloppy with angry. There was also the fact that it had been in grinded into his head insulting a woman's looks was a quit way to piss them off, especially if you insinuated they were fat. The fact that the next blast of magic nearly took his head off pretty much gave the blond the indication that that may not have been the best idea.

**"Thou's body may be strong, but what is the condition of one's mind?"** faster than the eye could blink the entire area was filled with the cobalt blue aura of Nightmare Moon's Magic. Her horn glew with an ominous cobalt blue aura that set off her monstrously large wings stretched themselves. Naruto's eyes met the cat-like blue eyes as the world seemed to fade to darkness.

Naruto wasn't sure how long he had been unconscious, but looking around the area he was now he knew for a fact that it wasn't the physical realm. Considering Nightmare's Moon haughtiness he expected to wake up in a dungeon within a castle or something. The last thing he expected was a lifeless gray rocky terrain.

'Is this…the moon?' he wondered to himself. He looked up and sure enough it was the night sky filled with the white twinkling lights of the stars themselves. Other familiar celestial bodies filled the area including what he learned not so long ago were constellations. Since he was in the mental plain he didn't need to worry about whatever measures one would have needed to survive out here.

Naruto tried calling to Kurama but received no answer in return. 'I'm alone…fantastic.' He sarcastically remarked. There was nothing he could do, but to simply keep walking. Time did not exist in this type of realm. How long had he been walking?

That was yet to be determined. The landscape seemed unchanging with craters and the same dull colors. He kept going until he saw the faint glow of magical aura. Naruto readied himself for a fight until he heard the faint sound of crying. His eyes widened briefly in confusion before he went closer to the origin only to find deep within the crater the cage.

The cage contained what looked like a small pony. "W-Who are you?" the pony shy away, a quake her voice. There was so much fear in cyan eyes. Her mane was a very light azure mane and a light phthalo blue coat.

"I won't hurt you. My name is Naruto what's yours?" he asked as the pony frowned at him.

"I won't fall for thou's tricks again! Just leave me alone." tears began to whirl up in her eyes. "Where are you Big sister?T-Thou is so sorry please don't be mad at me anymore. _I_ don't like being alone." The tears slid down her face. "T-Tia…d-don't you love me anymore?" she asked in between sniffles.

Naruto nearly broke down upon seeing how broken this pony was. Was this…was this the strong face behind Nightmare Moon? Did that make her like him? A Jinchuuriki, but one overtaken by their prisoner. Having long embraced the willpower of making a mindscape his own Naruto easily bypassed the cage. He then pulled the pony in the hug causing her to gasp.

"You're not alone anymore." He whispered into her ear. "I won't hurt you. I'll do everything I can to help you."

For the first time the little mare felt something other than loneliness and despair. For the first time in a thousand years she had done something she thought she lost the will to do. Smile.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked, missing what the mare had just said. He suddenly pulled back, realizing that he still had her in his arms, legs, hooves…whatever the hell one wanted to call.

The pony the let out a rather bashful like gasp. She took a moment before composing herself. "My name is Luna." She introduced herself a little more confident.

"I see." He figured it had something to do with the moon. Everything was starting to make sense now. "A nice name for such a cute pony." Naruto remarked with a grin. In his mind the compliment was more along the lines of how one would find something Kawaii.

Luna on the other hand took it completely different and began blushing. "W-Who gave thou permission to be so familiar with me? I am a Princess and over a Millennia old." She remarked with a bit of a tempos' huff.

Naruto's chuckle as he offered her a hoof. "Its time to go?"

"Go?" she blinked. "Go where?"

"Back to Equestria. One way or another I'll get you out of here."

A downcast look formed on Luna's face. "I-It's no use. I've tried…I've tried for so long but she won't let me. It won't let me." As soon as she finished that sentence utter fear came spread across her face. "She's here." She remarked as a pool of darkness seeped across the rocky landscape. It slowly pulled up and formed into the shape of Nightmare Moon.

"**I don't know how you managed to find your way here human. One way or another that pathetic life of yours will end now." ** As Nightmare Moon spoke twin voices echoed from the creature's mouth and one of those voices Naruto remembered all too well. The voice of the same creature that attacked his home.

"Ombra!" he whispered.

Meanwhile in the waking world the six ponies had stopped their trek within one of the rooms of the castle. "What's taking him so long? He should have caught up by now?" Between the trek and having to escape the dragon the amount of energy spent was starting to wear on them. Rainbow Dash anxiously walked back and forth. "I knew we shouldn't have left him."

"Rainbow, have fate in him. Naruto would attempt to part the oceans themselves if it meant keeping a promise." Rarity remark.

"Oh…I hope he's okay." Fluttershy softly stated.

Meanwhile Twilight had gathered the Elements close to her and concentrated, trying to figure out the mystery of some kind of spark.

"What's taking so long to find that spark?" Applejack wondered.

"What if the spark is like a really big…BOOM!" Pinkie Pie theorized causing Twilight to briefly lose her concentration.

"Girls…trying to concentrate here." Twilight remarked. Even if she wanted to ignore it she was just as worried about the blonds as the others.

"Well there must be something. Maybe books or something to get those ol' hunks of junks working?" Spike suggested.

"It could be worth a try." Rarity agreed. Anything beat standing around and being useless.

"We'll be right back Twilight."

Just as the others were preparing to leave the hall so Twilight could concentrate in peace, an explosion of power ripped the foundation of the floor from right under them. Everyone let out a cry, Pinkie and Rarity leaped for the exit where Applejack was. Rainbow flew over and snatched up Spike, but Twilight who was in the center of the room didn't find herself as lucky. "Twilight!" they all cried out and any attempts to go and help her were blocked out by a think cobalt mist. The last thing they saw was a screaming Twilight and the five elements descend into darkness.


	9. Showdown! Pt 2! Battle in the Mind!

Equestrian Heroes

00

Naruto x ?

00

Story Start

000

Author's Note- Songs to have ready on standby

It Has Come to This (Erazor Djinn) - Sonic and the Secret Rings

Piano Collections FFXIII 01 - Lightning's Theme ~ Blinded By Light

(Demon Hunter Not Ready Die)

Hetaoni – A Sin a Sin

Gohan's Anger Rage Hip-Hop Beat Remix

00

Story Start

00

"Do you think a mere Earth puny can save you Luna? Even your sister chose to seal you away over trying to help you. You need me. I make us strong. Without me you'll go back to being the mare no one cared about while everyone loves and worships your older sister." The dark alicorn spoke.

"Enough of your nonsense beast. I won't let you hurt her anymore." He said as a vast aura of bright violet chakra washed over the blond. 'I know you can't help me like normally partner, but enough of your chakra has been flooding my bodies for years that I can at least boost myself to basic cloak levels.' Naruto thought as his orange coat radiated a bright yellow sheen.

It Has Come to This (Erazor Djinn) - Sonic and the Secret Rings

The shadows that made Nightmare's Moon began to grow in surprise. It then came to life as it shot out several tendrils at the orange pony.

Naruto quickly scooped up the surprised Luna into his front legs and leaped away from the attack. He landed and gently placed her down. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes."

"Don't worry, I won't let that thing hurt you." He said as he began concentrating. Hundreds upon hundreds of identical white smokes puffed into existence as an army of identical copies formed between them and Nightmare Moon.

Luna couldn't help but gaze in aaw. What manner of magic was this? Even at their strongest with the Elements of Harmony the Alicorn sisters wouldn't have been able to make so many tangible copies of themselves.

"Your tricks are useless mortal!" Nightmare howled as her hooves split and formed into nightmarish claws, her mane becoming sharp like thorns and her teeth forming into fangs. She began bulldozing through the clones like they were plastic.

The creature let out a wide area blast of magic from her horn. She took to the sky as her the aura around her horn darkened.

Naruto charged forward calling his clones to him. Two clones came to a dead stop allowing Naruto and one of his clones to leap off their backs like foot stools. The two of them descended into the air as they soared at the flying creature. The clone took the original by the hooves and swung him with all his might.

Tucking himself into a ball Naruto soared at the creature with impressive speed, but it proved too slow as Nightmare Moon merely flew out of the way. She then charged after the blond with breakneck speed. Naruto landed only to narrowly miss his neck being torn out, the claws of the Alicorn slashing at his neck.

Naruto let out a gargled cry of pain as the sensation flooded through him. This was no normal mindscape dimension. Even if this mental plain was an illusion, any physical injuries caused by that creature were indeed real. One false step and he could very well die. He dodged to the left as Nightmare Moon attempted to impale him with her horn.

He found himself going on the defensive as the creature jabbed at him with near supersonic speed. The taste of copper filled his mouth and he found himself dazed. A pain coursed through him and Naruto had already figured it was some sort of magical attack.

His body skidded across the round with a few tumbles as he heard the nightmarish roar. He let out a blood fill coughed as he quickly recovered. Catching his opponent off guard he rammed into her with all his might. He gritted his teeth landing on his hooves as Nightmare Moon was momentarily off balance. He leaped again; head butting her again using the time to press the attack only for Nightmare Moon to sank her teeth into the flesh of his shoulder.

Any and all formalities that came with this beast went out of the window. It seemed fully intent on killing him without giving him any quarter.

(Song End)

(Piano Collections FFXIII 01 - Lightning's Theme ~ Blinded By Light)

"No!" Luna's voice cried out as a powerful burst of magic colliding with the creature. It sent it flying, dislodging its vice like grip on the blond's shoulder.

"Warrior!" Luna cried out to his, rushing to his side and helping him up. "W-We can't win. W-We can't beat her we have to run." She pleaded with him.

"I can't…" Naruto said in between pained breaths.

"Why is thou being so stubborn? Thy has barely met thou for a mere quarter. Why risk so much for me?" she didn't understand. Was it some misconstrued loyalty or honor he was raised with? Why was he risking his life to help her? At that moment Luna felt so ashamed and weak. Unable to follow her vow to help a loyal subject in need. "I…as your Princess I order you to go."

A weak smile formed on Naruto's face. "Then I have to disregard your order Hime. I made a promise to help you and I never go back on my promises." He remarked as he steadied himself. Nightmare Moon radiated with a near soul crushing black darkness. The angelic like wings twisted and began to change shape into something more befitting of a demon.

"You're too weak Luuuuuuna. You can't even protect one pony. Is it any wonder your subjects so readily forgot you?" Luna was about to argue but then a memory flooded through her mind. It was Nightmare Moon's arrival and how no one seemed to recognize or know her name. Except for one Unicorn Pony. "Your own sister changing history to disregard your existence." The creature taunted. Tears began pouring down the Alicorn's eyes. The darkness seemed to take great pleasure in reminding her how forgotten she had become. A memory of the past came to mind.

_ "Tia please…I had enough." She found herself unable to break out of this dream-like state. Why couldn't she wake up? Why couldn't she go back to Equestria?_

**_"Foolish foal there is no going back. Your sister has locked you away forever within the body you governed."_**

_"Liar…Tia would never do that!"_

**_"Your sister has vanished you. Leaving you to rot while she rules Equestria."_**

_No, this couldn't be true. There was no way that her sister would banish her! Her loving big sister would never do that to her._

**_"You're lying to yourself! You were a threat to her power! Her vision! An obstacle to remove!"_**

_"Stop it! Thou's attempt to cause me to fall into an ardent manner will not work." It wasn't suppose to go like this. She just wanted the love and respect of their citizens. It was never supposed to go this out of hand. How did things go so wrong? How did they go wrong?_

_Images like painted scenes filled her mind. Of the beauty of the moon being ignored as everypony love and frolicked in the sun._

**_"It matters not Princess! Once we break free we shall show them the beauty of eternal night."_**

_There was no telling how long it would take. And because she had succumbed to the darkness in her heart she would probably never she those who meant the world to her again. "What… what've I done?"_

"You chose the path to power. We will make them all fear and worship the night!"

With force greater than either could follow Naruto disappeared from his place and in front of Nightmare Moon. The force of his hit sending the dark Alicorn flying down into the surface and causing a crater. "You make me sick parasite!" Luna found herself brought out of her daze. Nightmare Moon seemed to be once again trying to break her spirit.

**"How dare you. I will take great pleasure in ripping you asunder!**" roared the evil alicorn, quickly recovering. Before even getting a chance to begin the assault the dark Alicorn found herself launched into the air by a kick to the jaw. Naruto appeared behind her, gripping her in a bear hug. "Omote Renge!" they began spinning, forming a oval shaped or orange and black before Naruto jumped away, letting her collide with the ground. Thankfully while physical injury was real in this realm, things like exhaustion or such didn't seem to affect him.

(Song End)

(Demon Hunter Not Ready Die)

A near blinding aura of dark magic erupted from the crater from the last attack. Nightmare Moon had grown three times her size. Nightmare Moon then let out a mixture between a shriek and roar as thousands upon thousands of beams of magical energy began to bombard the blond.

The sound of Naruto's hooves skittering across the ground echoed as he jumped and leaped out of the way avoiding the various beams. He quickly created clones which were quickly dispatched by the attack. With each every hand full of clones destroyed he was beginning to see a pattern to the creature's attack.

He slowly began making his way to the creature whose attacks continued to bombard him. He charged forward and attempted to Rasengan only for several beams to strike him and send him crashing to the ground.

Naruto began his assault again only this time channeling his element. His hooves encircled by little wisps of wind as he started dodging her assault. Hit directly by one of the blasts Naruto powered through it. Dropping on the ground, he put all his strength into his back legs and jumped forward. Using his front legs he began delivering a barrage of punches to the opponent, and then finished with an uppercut, creating a large gust of wind throwing the evil alicorn into the air.

Despite the attack the dark creature didn't have nary a scratch. A growl escaped Naruto's lips, but he didn't let that deter him. He continued pressing the attack, overwhelming her with thousands of clones and even following up with a wind infused Rasengan but no matter how much damaged he did the creature seemed to shake it off.

"It's hopeless!" Luna thought to herself. "Nightmare Moon isn't a tangible being. It has no true form and it can't be killed."

Naruto continued his attack. Maybe if he kept on attacking maybe the creature would spend its energy healing. He charged forward with a right hook only to hit air. 'I missed?' he pondered for a second. He then quickly spun and avoided a blast of energy as the creature attempted to bring her powerful hooves down and crush him. Naruto twisted out of the way and swung with his left hoof only for the sound of swishing air to occur. 'No…how?' he thought as her hooves colliding with his side sending him flying.

Luna remembered her first encounter with the Nightmare. No matter how hard or how much she fought it didn't seem to matter. It just took all of her attacks without so much as a scratch.

(Song End)

(Heta Oni-A Sin a Sin)

As she watched Naruto try to stop it she couldn't take it anymore. "Stop! Stop it!" she landed in between the two. "No more! Thou wants me right? Then thou treasure is right before thy eyes on the grounds you leave thy warrior in peace." She wasn't going to stand by anymore. She would not let this brave soul die while she stood by, too cowardly to do anyting.

"It is far too late Princess. You are too weak and broken to fight me off for much longer." Nightmare's voice was now decadently masculine and familiar.

"Don't give up Princess!" Naruto pleaded as he pushed himself to his hooves. "This is your mind. That parasite is trying to make you think you're weaker than it is, but its not. Its been a thousand years and its failed to change you. You're stronger than it'll ever be." He told her.

Luna's head bow in shame. "Tis is my weakness that allowed this abomination to come to surface. This truly is thy penance and responsibility."

"No one is perfect Luna. Don't let this creature win." He pleaded with her. "If we let this thing win it'll be the end of everything. It'll be the end of all life on this planet and your sister. "

Suddenly another memory came to mind. One in regards to her youth long before she and Celestia were rulers. It was a rather stormy night and Luna had just had a nightmare. A whimper had escaped her lips and terror coursed through her. She found herself unable to go back to sleep.

Every sound of creek sent spine tingling terror through her. The shapes that the looming shadows that seemed to litter her room caused nothing but unrest. She found herself unable to drift back to sleep. Without a second thought she dashed out of her room and into her sister's room next-door. When she woke her sister up she had tears streaming down her face.

"It's alright Luna." Using her wings Celestia had wiped the tears from her frightened sister's eyes. 'Why don't you sleep with me for the night? I'll keep you safe from the shadows.' That feeling, Luna gripped to that feeling. That feeling of having Celestia as a big sister.

Luna suddenly found herself enveloped by a warm light. She let out a gasp as she recognized where she was. The palace? But how?

_She began looking around until she recognized the sound of something. "Tia?" she got closer and indeed recognized the voice of her sister. "Tia. TIA!" she found her sister standing on the balcony, the moon high in the sky._

_"If only I tried harder. Maybe you'd be here with me now." Celestia spoke to herself, peering up into the heavens._

_"Tia," Luna called out to her, reaching to touch her sister only to go right through her. What was going on?_

_"I remember when our parents first brought you home. You were the most adorable little foal. You were so energetic you almost always tipped over. I was so nervous that you wouldn't like me." A solemn laugh escaped the lips of the princess. "But when you immediately tittle over and hugged by my face all my fears subsided."_

_Luna now realized what was happening. This was a memory. When Nightmare Moon trapped Celestia and began draining her power, did that somehow connect them? Or did the bond they used to share with the Elements had something to do with it._

_"Do you remember when you first try to pronounce my name? The only eligible part was Tia." She was remembering happier times. "I failed you Luna. As your big sister I was supposed to look after and protect you. I was so naïve back then. Remember when we were heralded as Princesses and our defeat over Discord, the love and admiration of so many ponies. Remember when we banished Sombra? Every time we accomplished something great I felt so proud that I began to lose sight of what gave me inspiration in the first place._

_I remember that day I was first tasked to raise the Sun. I was so nervous, but then you came running up to me. I remember your words clearly. "Tia I hope to grow up to be like you some day." Her lips curved into a brief smile. "As long as you were there to support me I felt like I could do anything. I let my ego as the older and wiser sister get the best of me. I mistook your concerns and loneliness as mere overreactions. Because I failed to take your concerns seriously I may have lost you forever. " sorrow then etched onto the face of the Alicorn of the Sun. "I failed you baby sister." Tears began to flow from the Alicorn's eyes. "Not a night doesn't go by when I think of my failure and how much you must have been suffering. Only now when it is too late I wish to act like your big sister." Her words were now angry, but they were directed at herself. "Luna….sister…if I could have one more chance I'd do it all over again. I'd never abandon you. It isn't fair!" she suddenly wailed. "That you have to suffer for my failures." She whispered. "I know I don't have any right to ask you this, but can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"_

_"Sister…I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have been so quick to throw away our bond. I…I won't let this thing wi. I won't let it do what it pleases anymore." A new surge of power coursed through Princess Luna._

(Song END)

(Gohan's Anger Rage Hip-Hop Beat Remix )

Nightmare Moon's wings spread and her horn glowed. "This is the end of you mettlesome creature." The evil Alicorn bared its fang as it bared her horn at Naruto.

An explosion of dark, yet benevolent energy drew the attention of both combatants. They turned as Princess Luna underwent a transformation. Her light azure mane transformed into a brilliant Persian blue color. Her light phthalo coat was now a deep cerulean color and the small pony was now far larger than before.

"Nightmare Moon, Thou shall no longer do as one pleases anymore. Tis is the end of your tyranny and reign as Thou will be banning you to the darkest depths of the Underworld. Thou shall pay for the harm that was caused."

"Luuuuuuuuuna." The creature wailed as it shot towards her, temporarily forgetting about Naruto. The creature soon found itself sent hurling back by the might of the Moon Princess. Luna landed next to Naruto who was in awe by the transformation.

**"Brave warrior, this one thanks you. Let us kick this abhorrent abomination from my mind."** One of her domains was that of the dream world. Now no longer crippled by fear and despair Luna had the power to will Naruto free of this plane restrictions as well as to stop fueling Nightmare Moon with her own crippling self-doubt.

Naruto found himself blanketing in an even bright gold aura. _**"It is about time the connection has been reestablished."**_

A grin formed on Naruto's face. '_We'll have to play catch-up later Kurama. We got one ugly parasitic monster ass to kick.'_ In his new horse form the cloak had changed into something more befitting which resulted in him being blessed him with wings to fly and a horn to channel his power.

The two of them took to the sky with a mighty flap of their wings. Nightmare Moon let out a snarl but would not be deter by this new development. She took to the air after them, with the intent to destroy them once and for all.

(Song End)

(Closing Music (Extended Mix) - [Faulconer Productions]

Meanwhile within the waking world Twilight Sparkle began to stir. She was confused and a groan left her lips. It took her a few seconds to remember and recall what happened. 'I hope the others are okay.' She thought as she began channeling her power to levitate the five Elements.

She suddenly yelped as a burst of magic sent her skidding across the ground and elements tumbling. Darkness began to converge and formed the form of Nightmare Moon. **"The foal that remembered me to think you've come this far. You have graciously brought me the five elements though this one is afraid your quest was for naught."** The Evil alicorn let out a nefarious laugh. Dark magic began to glow from Nightmare Moon's horn.

Twilight could only look up in shock. Was this really how it was going to end?

000

Chapter End

000

Title Preview: Showdown Continues: Twilight's Counterattack! Pupil of Celestia Unleashed


	10. Showdown! Pt 3! Harmonious Defeat!

Equestrian Heroes

00

Naruto x ?

00

Author's Note- Songs to play.

1. (MLP Fighting is Magic - Twilight Sparkle Stage Theme)

2. One Ok Rock – kanzen kankaku Dreamer tv Version3. Sonic Colors "Final Boss Phase 2 ~ Reach for the Stars (Orchestra Version

00

Story Start

00

_"I hope you'll be ready to fight when the time comes." Twilight found herself jarred out of her thoughts. The group was drawing closer to the castle with each step. "There's no telling what waits for us at the end of this journey."_

_Twilight couldn't help but notice how virtually fearless the orange pony was. She couldn't help but wonder if he was just naturally that brave or was just plain reckless. "Once we get the elements everything will work out."_

_"And if we're beaten to them?" Naruto countered her statement. _

_"We have to get the elements at all costs. We cannot afford to fail."_

_Naruto couldn't help but smile, this unicorn seemed to be mighty stubborn. "Just remember that no matter what happens we got you're back. Just have fate in us. As long as we're able to still fight we won't lose."_

As quick as that memory came another one soon replaced it and it was that of Twilight with Celestia in a secret training room.

_"Princess, I don't understand." Twilight remarked as they stood in the center of the vast hall. For a room so large it was devoid of anything. No armor, no weapons mounted on the walls or even any scriptures._

_"There will be a time Twilight where you might find yourself on your own and be forced to defend yourself. As such I will be teaching you how to use your magic in the form of both an offensive attack and defensive spell. They will work quite well with the teleportation spell you seemed quite fun of using to sneak into the library when you were younger."_

_Speechless, Twilight cheeks could only burn red at this little tidbit. She didn't understand why the princess thought she would need to learn such spells, but she would not let her down. _

**"Now perish, with all those that stand against me."**

_'Mom, Dad, Brother, Princess…everyone if I don't do something I'm going to lose them all.' _Twilight thought as a new found power surged through her. In a flash of pale orchid aura she teleported away from the blast. The force of Nightmare Moon's blast shattered the ground where Twilight once was.

(MLP Fighting is Magic - Twilight Sparkle Stage Theme)

**"What!?" **Nightmare Moon roared only for Twilight to appear back in place.

The Unicorn's horn glowed and she let out a blast of power that would have knocked the Alicorn off her feet if the dark creature hadn't raised her shield in time.

**"Fool? You dare challenge me?"** Nightmare Moon roared as she fired a blast of her own only for Twilight to quickly throw up a barrier of her own. It held long enough for the Unicorn to dodge and to fire another blast that the Alicorn narrowly dodged. She quickly recovered and dashed towards the unicorn attempted to stomp her only for her opponent to teleport again.

Twilight landed on the other side of the roof and let out a huff. She needed to find a way to temporarily stun Nightmare Moon long enough to ignite that spark to get the elements to work.

Nightmare Moon charged at Twilight, her horn glowing with her next spell. Twilight avoided just in time as the spot she was on left black scorching marks. **"Teleportation again? You can't outrun me forever Foal."** Extending her shadow the tendrils began shooting towards wherever their master commanded.

Twilight found herself narrowly avoiding each close shave. Every time it seemed that one of the dark alicorn attack's was about to close in on her she managed to stay one step ahead. Every so often Twilight would shoot a beam of magic that Nightmare Moon would defend against and those brief seconds was all Twilight needed to avoid the attacks.

With every usage Twilight assessed every attack that was sent her way. She would analyze the method of attack, speed, and the angles that Nightmare Moon was sending at her.

Maneuvering in between the malevolent appendages she charged at the Alicorn. Nightmare Moon lowered her arm ready to impale her only for Twilight to concentrate her magic in a quick and concentrated burst concussive burst sending her up and above the Alicorn.

She quickly charged up her power again and fired a direct shot upon the Alicorn. Twilight landed far away from the Dark Alicorn panting heavily. Despite her magical prowess she was not one built for physical endurance of stamina.

The heavy magical blast created a crater that seemed to continue far down into the lower layers of the castle. Twilight turned her attention back to the five elements. Using her magic she levitated the five elements in the air.

Honesty.

Generosity.

Loyalty.

Laughter.

Kindness.

'Come on…come on' she silently pleaded as she waited for that spark. Once the spark would occur then Nightmare Moon would be defeated once and for all.

(Song End)

(2)

Meanwhile Princess Luna and Naruto continued to battle against Nightmare Moon on the inside. The two of them galloped across the widespread battleground as the beast fired multiple streams of magical blast.

Luna retaliated by shooting a dozen magical shots into Nightmare Moon's eyes, Narutoo took this to fly up and slam into him, but when his body made contact it was like slamming into a brick wall.

Before Luna could react, strands of Nightmare's hair solidified and attack the dark alicorn sending her flying back. Nightmare Moon soared high into the sky as it readied to fire a beam of energy from its mouth. Luna knew if she was to survive this attack she'd have to shoot back the attack at point blank range, just as Nightmare unleashed her attack Luna fired a charged ball of energy into Nightmare's mouth! The backlash still sent Luna into the ground hard but Nightmare Moon still didn't have a scratch on her!

Naruto flash stepped between them, and slammed his hooves into the ground causing several earth dragons to erupt from the ground and attacked the Nightmare creation. Despite the force of the attack the Nightmare once more recovered.

**"Fools! Your senseless struggle only delays the inevitable!"** the shadow creature remarked sending a massive shockwave causing Naruto and Luna to be sent hurtling back. The two of them quickly recovered.

Luna was the first to charge Nightmare Moon. They're beams clashed with even more force than before! Again and again, powerful beams radiated from both dark alicorns. The force of their last blasts caused an aftershock throughout the entire plain.

** "How can you even hope to beat me? I am power incarnate. I am pure darkness." **

Just as Nightmare moon was about to attack Luna Naruto soared past with blinding speed and jabbed the horn shaped aura into the left eye of the creature. It left out an otherworldly wail as the blonde was dislodged and sent flying when the creature snapped its head back in response.

Like before the injury was healed, but this time it wasn't a matter of seconds before the wound was healed. "Princess our opponent's power to recover has weakened. We need to hit her hard enough so we can dead lock her into using all her power to heal."

"Then allow me." Luna said as cracks began to form under Nightmare Moon. A violet and black orb appeared between the ground and the creature. It then dispersed into electrical like pulses and the creature was soon crushed into the ground by a powerful force. Sure enough the princess had called upon the power of gravity itself to keep the beast at bay.

Naruto took the opportunity to begin calling upon as much power as he could. Since the creature was no longer able to feed on Luna's emotions than it lost its means to remain an invincible mental plague.

Once more instinct took over and Naruto fired the attack out of his makeshift horn. The attacked impacted and it exploded into a destructive cyclone that rendered much of the ground below a crater.

(Song End)

Back in the waking world Twilight tried with all of her might to get the Elements to work. Nightmare Moon recovered from the pit to see the five Elements glowing and encircling Twlight. **"No!"** she shrieked as the Elements began to power up only for the glow to fade and the five elements to lifelessly drop to the ground and shatter.

Twilight Sparkle gasped as she was overcome with confusion. She looked down at the remains of the elements closest to her. "But…where's the sixth Element?" she didn't understand. What happened?

Nightmare Moon laughed malignantly as she felt her victory was now secured. "You little foal! Thinking you could defeat me? Now you will never see your princess, or your sun! The night will last forever!"

_ 'I…I failed.' _Twilight thought. Suddenly she heard the voices of her friends.

_"Don't worry Twilight, we're here."_

_ "Don't worry, we'll be there."_

_(3)_

At that moment Twilight had an epiphany. The answer had been staring her in the face the whole time and she hadn't seen it until now. She…she would not give up. "It's not over. You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right here." Twilight challenged as the others arrived. "Because the Elements of Harmony symbolize their wielders." The shards of the five elements began to glow with new life and surround the five ponies.

The five looked at the phenomenon in Awe.

"Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... honesty!" The element reconstituted. The element of Honesty now resided on the farm ponies neck in the shape of a gold necklace with an orange and green apple-shaped gem.

"Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of... kindness!" once more the Element manifested into a gold necklace but with a pink butterfly-shaped gem, shaped similarly to her cutie mark which suited the animal talker.

This time it was now the Pony of Laughter. "Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... laughter!" her shape was that of a blue balloon-shaped gem that looks similar to her cutie mark.

"Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... generosity!" the proper pony's gold necklace contained a purple diamond-shaped gem, similar to her cutie mark.

"And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... loyalty!" And who could forget the boisterous flier whose element manifested as a gold necklace with a red thunderbolt-shaped gem, similar to her cutie mark.

"The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us. Thanks to them and another friend of mine I finally realized the truth behind the elements."

**"You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!" **Nightmare Moon challenged.

Confident Twilight Sparkle continued. "But it did! A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear and see them. The moment I realized I cared about my friends. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that the ponies I met and that traveled with me here this night are my friends. You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... magic!" At long last the lost sixth element manifested itself as a gold tiara with a set of oval-shaped sapphires and a magenta star-shaped gem, similar to Twilight's cutie mark. It rested upon her head and with that the Elements activated.

The power of the six combined into a rainbow of sorts. The power coursed through the air and began making its way towards the Alicorn.

**"I WON'T BE DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!"** Nightmare Moon lost all semblance of control and fired all the power she could muster at the beam. The two forces dead locked for a moment before the Alicorn's beam was slowly being driven back.

Back within the recesses of Luna's mind Nightmare Moon emerged from the crater sporting wounds for the first time since the battle begun. Before he could continue the attack Nightmare Moon materialized large spheres of water before her. They soon materialized into spheres of ice shaped into javelins and were hurled at the blond.

Naruto flew back, maneuvering out of the way out of the javelins that soon exploded into splinters. Before he could react he found himself shielded by a barrier. While simultaneously shielding Naruto the Alicorn rammed into Nightmare Moon.

Before the creature could attack Naruto dropped down, slamming into its head with his hooves shattering the helmet. He jumped back as the Princess fired another beam of magic sending the evil Alicorn crashing back. Nightmare Moon soon exploded with power.

"**I will not be defeated by the likes of you wretches!" **The power the Alicorn was summoning began to expand, growing and growing until it began to dwarf even its master in size. An attack of that size would wipe all of them out.

"Luna-san. You have to finish her now!" Naruto shouted as he flashed over to her side. "The only way to win a battle of the mind is for that person to overcome their demons once and for all."

"Warrior I don't know if I have the power." Nightmare Moon was as every bit as powerful as she was if not more.

"Then I'll help you." Like that day during the war Naruto transferred some of his chakra to Princess Luna. The Princess found herself enveloped by a warm yet powerful golden glow.

Teeming with power the Princess called upon deepest recess of her magic. And in one single blast the power fired at the tainted Alicorn quickly overwhelmed the creature.

**_"I will…never…fade…"_**

And with that the creature then faded out of existence. Back on the outside the Elements won the beam struggle. The massive double rainbow swirled around Nightmare Moon like a tornado, before engulfing the entire room in a bright light.

When the light faded, the six Element ponies were sprawled out upon the floor. As they began conversing with one another, Naruto materialized out of a faint white light. "Uugh, felt like I tanked a world Rasengan to the face." He groaned.

(Song End)

"Naruto."

"Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"I'm fine…" he quickly assured them. His attention turned where Nightmare Moon once was. The smoke cleared only to reveal the form of Crystal Luna and a crystal. The crystal soon shattered and faded away, the wind carrying the powder to parts unknown.

Suddenly the brightness of the Sun's glow drew his attention. He looked on in surprise at the newest arrival. A tall and slender white winged-Unicorn that, with a brightly multicolored mane and a sun Cutie Mark, appeared with the rising sun. He watched as the other six ponies bowed in reverence of the new arrival, while Twilight ran up to her and nuzzled her happily as the taller mare gave some sort of hug with her neck. "Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. I knew you could do it. "

Twilight seemed stunned at this revelation. "But... you told me it was all an old pony tale."

"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Now if only another will as well." Celestia turned her attention to Luna. "Princess Luna!"

The other Alicorn seemed startled now under the gaze of the elder Alicorn. "It has been a thousand years sister. I've waited so long to say this. I'm sorry." Luna seemed stunned silence. Despite remembering the memory she just saw it was a different matter for it to have it happen in person. "I failed to be there for you and because of my mistakes you had to suffer for a thousand years. No matter our differences we are family and we should never let anything tear us apart. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister. Will you accept my friendship?"

"I'm so sorry!" She ran to nuzzle Celestia, more happy tears running down her face, "I missed you so much, big sister!"

Celestia teared up as well, "I've missed you, too."

Everything had settled in Ponyville had settled once Celestia made her arrival and assured the residents that Nightmare Moon was now gone. The Sun Festival itself was put on hold in order to celebrate the return of the lost princess. Not to mention Twilight herself was now going to be resident of Ponyville.

The last thing Naruto expected was for the Ruler of Equestria herself to send Naruto an invitation and carriage to bring him to Canterlot personally. Naruto looked along the palace in awe. It could easily contain the Hokage Monument in it. The colors of gold, purple, and white field his vision as the Cliffside domain gave off an air of richness.

He was led by several guards on a silent walk down a long corridor. Two large double doors opened and he hesitantly walked in. He had long since grown from his brash nature and wanted to avoid making a bad first impression.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." He greeted them. The regal princesses sat on their thrones reflecting their very nature. Naruto was sure her subjects were probably confused for many years why there were two thrones.

"Naruto Uzumaki I have heard a great deal of you from both my sister Twilight and my sister Luna. While I can't ignore that taken on an entity like Nightmare Moon was highly dangerous and foolhardy, it was your courage and selfless that saved not only my sister, but helped protect Equestria. It has been many years since I've seen such heroism and I can't thank you enough for the part you played in bringing Luna back to me."

"I've only done what I would have done for anypony in trouble."

"I see," she remarked. "Though that begs the question of who are you really." Her statement caught Naruto to go rigid, a fact not missed by either Princess. "I have seen faces come and go for over a thousand years and I have to say no stallion or colt has ever shared your features. Especially those facial marks and tail of yours." She could see that the pony was having an inner-struggle of sorts. "Though you have proven in your actions you seem to bring no ill-will to Equestria and its pony. Please bear in mind I keep a focus on unusual events or ponies in order to ensure the safety of my ponies."

"I assure you Princess, I know what you mean."

Celestia shook her head in amusement and turned to Luna, who stared at the rust-orange pony thoughtfully. "My sister Luna here wishes to make you an offer if you do not mind sparing us a few more minutes of your time."

"What need have you of me, my Princess?"

Luna seemed hesitant at first, but a nudge from Celestia spurred her to continue, with a little advice.

"Remember to use your 'inside voice'."

Luna nodded and took a deep breath, before speaking in a soft tone.

"Warr- Sir Naruto," she corrected herself. "Before we make my offer we have to explain something. There are different set of military systems. There is our general police system and there is our swat system for dangerous local criminals. Then there is our elite Court Guards, with two of our sects deployed during the day and night respectively. During this one's banishment the Night Guard fell under the direction of my sister. Now with my return we will be taken control of my guard. During the years of peace I'm afraid our soldiers have become lax in comparison to their ancestors and your strength of will, power, and integrity ensures me that you will be the perfect pony to become the captain of my guard. Would thou honor me by accepting this request?"

Naruto found himself stunned by this request. A captain? Of a Court Guard. He felt a sense of Nostalgia, but was he ready? But could he accept the offer? He did have a life and home in Ponyville and friends. Then again maybe he could simply use a kagebunshin to instruct and train the guard and if his presence was really need it then his clones could always reverse summon him.

"Princess Luna I would be honor to accept your request. Though I wish to know if allowing my doppelganger ability being used to instruct the soldiers unless my physical presence for battle is required would be allowed."

"As long as thou's impressive doppelganger ability can perform the job we have no problem." With that Luna left her thrown. "We have another gift for you. Allow this one to bestow upon you the blessing of my entity.

She stepped directly in front of him and bade him bring his head to her level. When he had done so, she placed her forehead against his, careful not to poke him with her horn, closed her eyes, and spoke in the Royal voice.

"Light and presence of the eternal lunar guardian bless this warrior through the night. May your light guide him through his journeys and may his dreams be filled with peace and may your hooves lead you to your heart's true desire."

She smiled and backed away from him with a small curtsey. Without a doubt things were going to be getting more interesting.

0000

Chapter End

0000

So what do you guys think? Who would make the best love interest?


	11. The Artist Luna

Equestrian Heroes

00

Naruto x ?

00

Story Start

00

The wind softly blew over the balcony of the canterlot castle. The evening rays washed over the castle as Princess Luna looked over the unfamiliar land scape. A thousand years was so long and so many things changed.

From the members of the guards to her very own Night Guard so many faces were unfamiliar to her. "Sister, is something troubling you?" startled she quickly turn around to face her older sister,

"No, nothing." Luna did her best to keep a straight face to hide her worries.

"Luna." with no success a sigh escaped her lips.

"Sister, it is a bit troubling to adjust to these fresh new faces, is all."

Celestia seemed to know what to say in this situation. "Give it time Luna. I'm sure they're just as anxious about making a good impression. I'm sure seeing you at ease will also put their worries at rest."

"Okay." Luna felt a bit relieved at her sister's words.

"Come let us walk for a while."

The halls in the castle were larger than Luna was accustomed to, filled with mares or colts going about their business. Many would greet them as they walk by, the guards would stand at attention.

"How has your spell been coming along?"

"Fine…we have yet to adjust to being able to raise both thy holy body and the stars."

"In due time sister there is no rush, I'm just happy to have you back. At the very least the Captain will be a familiar face." Celestia's words had struck a chord within Luna. Naruto would indeed be there and Luna wanted to make the best impression possible for all of those who would fall under her command.

For the rest of the evening Luna had fallen quiet. Finally it was night time and the moon was raised, but the night's activities were far from done. Luna couldn't help but chuckle, recalling the arrangement of stars she witnessed during her first night back. For all her sister's sophistication it did not transfer to arranging the stars.

Luna was an artist. While Celestia was one that excelled in politics and public relations, Luna was more gifted in other things. She was more than a warrior princess, but a dabber of the many fine arts. The Sky itself was her canvas the stars were her paints, pastels, and pencils.

Luna's arts were also self-indulged and kept from the public eye, with the exception of the night sky. Her efforts while unappreciated in general by the common eye were observed and praised by the silent voices of the observant.

For so many years the Princess of the moon was proud as her subtle workings were praised by poets. Used by sailors as guides and gazed at by common ponies.

Tonight though it seemed like that the stroke of brilliance attuned to the Princess would not come. "Gah, accursed the foul newborns!" the curse left the Princess's lips as she tried to adjust to the newborn stars in the sky. To many it would have just been a random arrangement of twinkling dots in a black space, but to Luna it was her gift to the world. While Celestia nurtured their people Luna's gifts were to the planet itself.

"Maybe a bit of tweak is necessary." She would show her people beauty. She would bring art to the sky once again. Returning a gift, an apology to the planet for attempting to rob it of the day it thrived on and needed to survive.

It would be worth it. The arrangements in her mind were differed enough from night sky enough to irritate her. A few of the constellations had to be scooted together to give her the room needed. Luna dipped her horn in frustration when the arrangement dipped instead of smoothly and sharply coming together.

"Worthless…sloppy." Luna muttered to herself. "Has the spark that fueled my designs waned in the Millennia passed?" She closed her eyes and sifted through the centuries. It seemed there was no limit to Luna's inspiration. Each night the arrangements would come to her with ease. For as the years past the birth of constellations would come to mind and even if few ponies noticed her work the stars was Luna Pride.

As the Princess grew so did her view of her art. Her views matured, from yearning praise to simply doing what she loved. Suddenly it was as if the spark had returned. With a wave of her horn stars began blinking into existence as they began to form an array.

A small shape was formed and crafted forming the shape of a gem. Soon multiple shapes began to take form, intricate in design as it filled the night sky. Those shapes were interwoven in a pattern that was then enclosed in a larger shape. The pattern of interwoven and super imposed gems continued as the Princess then sat back and admired her handiwork.

Luna stared at it. An unladylike sneer formed on her face. It was a hastily thrown together monstrosity that lacked any elegance to its shape or meaning.

_'You've lost yourself. You've lost what made you, you.' _

It was that nagging voice, that nagging self-doubt. Her insecurity that was fueled by that Nightmare.

"Princess?" A voice cut through the self-loathing voice of the ID.

"Sir Naruto? What is thou doing here?" of all people to catch her here in the midst of her breakdown.

"Forgive me princess, but your sister gave me permission to view the gardening. Watering plants and taking care of them is my hobby. I couldn't with hold my enthusiasm of seeing them and she said you were rearranging the stars and I wanted to see." The orange stallion blushed bashfully.

"You wish to see the stars?" it wasn't an impossibility but unlikely. Naruto did not seem to have a lick of astronomy in him.

"Yes, I, you're whole situation with the Nightmare, I know something so personal about you so I thought it'd be fair to share in return. I, I grew up as an orphan. My parents died because of a madme- mad-pony," he corrected himself. The Princess for a brief moment noted this, but decided to dismiss it for now. She was sure whatever it was, it was personal business he wasn't ready to discuss yet. "…and I grew up as an orphan because of it. The circumstances that also followed that day let my community to see me as a bad omen. I was the pariah of my home so I took comfort in any emotional response I could get, even if it was negative. Though when there were times I was by myself I took comfort in nature. I've come to love both the plants and stars because of their beauty. I guess I took comfort in the fact they never reject me, but I suppose you think I'm a bit silly huh?"

"We would never think so. Those detestable peasants were in folly to lay blame to a mere child. We are sorry thee had to go through that." Luna sincerely remarked.

"I eventually proved myself and won them over though. Though circumstances led me here, forgive me princess but I don't feel up to talking about those circumstances yet. Maybe later down the road once we've both fully adjusted to our roles in life."

"That would be wise." She remarked as they both turned to the sky. Luna couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed. "Sir Naruto, why did thee find himself so able to be open to me?" she couldn't help but be curious.

Naruto turned to her and grin. "That's what friends do, right?"

Luna was stunned silent. Friend? When was the last time she had a genuine friend? There was her sister, but then again Celestia was her sister. She had loyal subjects, attempted suitors and the likes, but Luna couldn't recall the last pony she would call a friend since she and Celestia defeated Discord. Many of her friends never came back from that battle. There was also the fact this blond was so casual with her. Even with his experiences with Nightmare Moon he treated her like they were not once in the same. Speaking of experiences Luna couldn't help but blush remembering that particular incident.

"Indeed."

"I hope you don't mind if I stay and watch? I love the stars and I'm sure you'll make something amazing."

Luna couldn't help but feel a swell of pride and appreciation at the stallion's words.

She closed her eyes once more, focusing on the feelings she was feeling. The stars began to feel the sky forming images that illuminated the sky. Though if a very attentive eye would have paid attention to a little gather of stars positioned near the moon they would see an arrangement made in the shape of a heart.

00

Chapter end

000

And another chapter done. So we've have both Luna and Twilight as prime candidates for the romantic option. Who will win? Show your support in the reviews.


	12. Gala Ticket Trouble

Equestrian Heroes

00

Naruto x ?

00

Story Start

00

Naruto decided to pay a visit to Ponyville since nothing of real importance was going on in Canterlot. After all his guard was only active during the night so he had free reign to enjoy his days provided he balanced his sleep schedule correctly. Currently he was with Twilight, Spike, and Applejack.

The Farm pony had asked their assistance in bringing some apples by car to the farm. Spike was currently in the cart going through the apples.

"Ah thank you guys kindly for helping me out. I bet Big McIntosh I could get all these Apples in the barn by lunchtime. If I win, he's gonna walk down Stirrup Street in one of granny's girdles." Applejack explained her reason in inviting them down to the farm.

"What would have happened if you lost?" Naruto couldn't help but wonder.

Applejack pause as the memory came to her mind.

_"An' what do Ah hafta do if YOU win?" challenged Applejack. Big Macintosh smiled smugly._

_"WHEN Ah win," he said. "Y'all hafta lie ta Granny Smith fer a day."_

_"Easy!" Applejack whooped. "That's all?"_

_"Nnope."_

_"What?" Applejack was taken out of her thoughts of sweet, early victory. She quickly regained her composure. "Okay partner, what's th' catch?" she inquired cautiously._

_"Ya gotta tell her that ya got knocked up by Narutah," said Big Mac with a whisper. AJ gulped as her blood ran cold. If Granny knew that someone was fooling around with HER grandchildren, the culprits would be on the alter within the hour, or six feet under. "What's th' matter, Applejack?" said Big Mac playfully. "You ain't chicken, ain'tcha?" With that, a fire lit up inside Applejack stomach._

_"Ah ain't never been no chicken, an' Ah'll never will!" she roared. "Ya got yerself a bet!"_

"N-Nothing. Same thing is all. Y'all know how it is." Applejack lied, badly.

Applejack could not say a convincing lie to save her life, but Naruto figured whatever it was it was too embarrassing for the farm pony to admit.

"We were glad to help, Applejack. I'm glad the goal is lunchtime. All this hard work is making me hungry." Twilight remarked as she wiped her brow and softly exhaled. She was nowhere near as fit as the two orange ponies. She was about ready to keel over and they hardly broke a sweat.

"I know, right?" said Spike. The others gave him a mean stare.

"Spike, you been in that cart while we worked." Twilight noted as Spike responded with an apathetic shrug.

"Exactly." The baby dragon aloofly countered as he merely sat back. "You guys are taking so long, I missed snack-time." At the end of his statement all of their stomachs growled.

"Eh, I guess we better get some food." Twilight laughed nervously.

"Nope. Worm. A-ha!" Spike said as he went through more apples until he came upon a good looking apple.

"Oh Spike, that looks delicious." Twilight longingly said as her gaze settled on the red treat. At that moment Twilight's hope plummeted as Twilight devoured the apple.

"What?" Spike questioned as Naruto shook his head. To Naruto's shock he then burped out a scroll.

"I…he…what?" Naruto nonsensically babbled in a stupor.

"It's a letter from Princess Celestia." Twilight explained with giddy.

"What does it say?" Naruto asked as Twilight cleared her voice and began reading.

_"Hear ye, hear ye. Her Grand Royal Highness, Princess Celestia of Equestria, is pleased to announce The Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent capital city of Canterlot, on the 21st day of, eh, yadda yadda yadda, cordially extends an invitation to Twilight Sparkle plus one guest."_ Applejack and Twilight both gasp. "The Grand Galloping Gala!" shouted the two females.

"Woo-hoo!" said Applejack. Spike stuck out his tongue like he was gagging but he then burped out two tickets.

"Look, two tickets."

"Wow, great! I've never been to the gala. Have you, Spike?" Twilight without a doubt was beyond excited.

"No, and I plan to keep it that way. I don't want any of that girly frilly frou-frou nonsense." Spike dismissively remarked.

"Hold up. What's this Grand Galloping Gala?" Naruto asked.

"It's a royal party held in Canterlot every year in Canterlot. It's where a bunch of ponies come to attend and only the most famous are ever invited."

"I see…" Naruto still haven't learned much of politics and the rest of issues that came with the common wealth within canterlot. "That sounds kind of nice."

"Nice? It's a heap good more than just nice. I'd love to go." Applejack remarked with a sigh.

_"...Land sakes, if I had an apple stand set up, ponies would be chowin' our tasty vittles till the cows came home. Do you have any idea how much business I could drum up for Sweet Apple Acres? Why, with all that money, we could do a heap of fixin' up 'round here. We could replace that saggy old roof, and Big McIntosh could replace that saggy old plow, and Granny Smith could replace that saggy old hip." Applejack said as in her mind, you see many ponies lined up, then her barn is fixed, Big McIntosh's plow is fixed, and Granny Smith's hip is fixed._

"...Why, I'd give my left leg to go to that gala." Applejack finished her remarks with a sigh.

"Oh, well in that case, would you like to-" Twilight began to invite the farm pony until a certain Pegasus crashes onto Twilight full throttle.

"Ugh. Are we talking about The Grand Galloping Gala?" Rainbow Dash questioned as she recovered from the crash.

"Rainbow Dash, you told me you were too busy to help me harvest apples. What were you busy doing, spyin'?" Applejack demanded with a glare.

"No, I was busy napping, and I just happened to hear that you have an extra ticket."

"Yeah, but-" Twilight began to speak until she was cut off.

"YES! This is so awesome. The Wonderbolts perform at The Grand Galloping Gala every year. I can see it now."

_A rally is taking place with the Wonderbolts watching._

_"...Everyone would be watching the sky. Their eyes riveted on The Wonderbolts, but then in would fly Rainbow Dash!" said Rainbow Dash. The audience gasps by the Pegasus's appearance. "I would draw their attention with my Super Speed Strut." Rainbow Dash performs an awesome performance. The audience cheers for the performance. "Then, I would mesmerize 'em with my Fantastic Filly Flash. And for my grand finale, The Buccaneer Blaze!" The Wonderbolts' mouths drop after seeing the "Buccaneer Blaze". "The ponies would go wild!" Sure enough, the audience did go nuts for this performance. "The Wonderbolts would insist that my signature moves be incorporated into their routine, and then welcome me as their newest member." Finally, the Wonderbolts put her in as a Wonderbolt._

"...Don't you see, Twilight? This could be my one chance to show 'em my stuff. You gotta take me!" Rainbow Dash pleaded.

"Hold on just one pony pickin' minute here. I asked for that ticket first." Applejack challenged with a flare of her nostrils.

"So? That doesn't mean you own it." Rainbow Dash challenged by sending a glare and showing her teeth, but Applejack was not going to sit back and take it.

"Oh, yeah? Well I challenge you to a hoof-wrestle. Winner gets the ticket." Before both of them could try and hoof-wrestle Twilight stops this contest.

"Girls, these are my tickets, I'll decide who gets it, thank you very much. Whoever has the best reason to go should get the ticket, don't you think?"

"Drummin' up business for the farm?" Applejack asked with a bit of hopefulness.

"A chance to audition for The Wonderbolts?" Rainbow Dash threw in.

"Money t' fix granny's hip."

"Living the dream."

"Oh my, those were all pretty good reasons, aren't they?" Twilight asked herself. Her stomach growls too. "Listen to that, I am starving. I don't know about you, but I can't make important decisions on an empty stomach, so I'll, uh, think about it over lunch and get back to you two, okay?" Twilight darts towards Ponyville.

"Yeah, well I'll go to. I already know this is a disaster waiting to happen and I don't want to be a part of it. See you girls later." Naruto remarked as he chose to do the wise thing and moved far, far away from the conflict.

"Okay." said the two tomboy ponies. They looked at each other and continue their hoof-wrestle.

Just as Naruto began leaving the area he received feedback from a kagebunshin. His clone just informed him of getting his own ticket to the Gala. "Aah crap. I hope Rarity isn't busy." Naruto remarked.

"..uh? What?" Naruto remarked as he was brought out of his meditation.

"You need to move darling. I can't finish the stitching if you're a statue."

"I thought you prefer it when I didn't move so much." Naruto playfully remarked, remembering how he used to be unable to sit still when Rarity made him something.

"I think I'd prefer it when I didn't have to continue jostling you awake. By the way you never told me what this suit is for."

"I got an invitation to the Grand Galloping Gala and considering I didn't have any fan…" he found himself cut off with a loud cry.

"THE GRAND GALLOPING GALA?"

Naruto was startled slightly and fell back off the standing dish. "Yeah, I take it you would love to go as well?"

"Oh my goodness you are so lucky. Oh how wonderful it would be to go to the Gala. Everyone clamoring for moi's attention. In my finest dress all my eyes would be on me. Then everyone would finally know, the most beautiful, most talented, most sophisticated pony in all of Equestria is Rarity the unicorn. Ah..." Rarity then made a nervous laugh. "...but its all just a silly little fantasy. I mean its not that big of deal."

"Rarity I'm sorry, if I had a ticket I really would like you to go. I wasn't given an extra like Twilight, I guess the tickets are rare."

"Twilight has an extra ticket you say?" Rarity certainly perked up.

'Ah crap.' Naruto thought. 'Sorry Twilight.' Naruto mentally added. Moments later Naruto found his suit mended with ridiculous speed. He figured that he could at least give the Unicorn a heads up. He began making his way through Sugarcube Corner when he heard an all too familiar voice singing.

_Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me_

_Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me_

_Hip hip_

_Hooray_

_It's the best place for me_

_For Pinkie..._

_With decorations like streamers and fairy-lights and pinwheels and piñatas and pin-cushions. With goodies like sugar cubes and sugar canes and sundaes and sun-beams and sarsaparilla. And I get to play my favorite-est of favorite fantabulous games like Pin the Tail on the Pony!_

_Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me_

_Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me_

_'Cause it's the most galarrific superly-terrific gala ever_

_In the whole galaxy_

_Wheee!_

Naruto arrived just in time to catch the end of a conversation. Pinkie Pie had got it in her head that she was going and Rarity was arguing against it.

"Oh, the society, the culture, the glamor! It's where I truly belong, and where I'm destined to meet him."

"Him!" said Pinkie Pie as if she knew whom Rarity was speaking about. "...Who?"

"Him." Rarity said as she went into detail of her own vision.

_In Canterlot, the rich folks are in the ballroom talking when they suddenly see Rarity with a dress walk in._

_"...I would stroll through the gala, and everyone would wonder, "Who is that mysterious mare?" They would never guess that I was just a simple pony from little old Ponyville. Why, I would cause such a sensation that I would be invited for an audience with Princess Celestia herself, and the princess would be so taken with the style and elegance that she would introduce me to him, her nephew: the most handsome, eligible unicorn stallion in Canterlot." You then see a handsome stallion looking at Rarity. "Our eyes would meet, our hearts would melt. Our courtship would be magnificent. He would ask for my hoof in marriage, and of course I would say," Yes!" We would have a royal wedding, befitting a princess, which is" a giggle escaped her lips "...what I would become upon marrying him, the stallion of my dreams."_

"Twilight, I simply cannot believe you would invite Pinkie Pie so she can... party, and prevent me from meeting my true could you? Hmph." Rarity said as she looked at the Unicorn, disappointed by Twilight's decision even though Twilight did not invite anyone yet.

"Girls, don't you think you should ask Twilig…" the sound of scampering caught his attention. It was known other than Fluttershy's bunny angel taking the tickets from Spike.

"Hey!" Spike exclaimed in surprise by the bunny's actions. Angel showed them to Fluttershy who replies with a small gasp.

"Angel, these are perfect."

"Uh, listen guys, I haven't decided who to give the extra ticket to." Twilight finally spoke up.

"You haven't?" the party and proper pony spoke at once.

"Of course not. She just got them and hasn't decided yet. Don't you think you girls are pushing her a bit much?"

"Um, excuse me, Twilight. I would just like to ask, I mean, if it would be alright, if you haven't given it to someone else-" Fluttershy softly and indecisively began to ask until being rudely cut off by Rarity.

"You? You want to go to the gala?" Rarity asked, a bit awestruck at this revelation. For all the time she known Fluttershy she had never known her to have an interest in such an event.

"Oh, no. I mean, yes, or, actually, kind of." Fluttershy stammered with a faint blush.

_"...You see, it's not so much The Grand Galloping Gala as it is the wondrous private gated garden that surrounds the dance." The garden shows a huge varirty of wildlife. "The flowers are said to be the most beautiful and fragrant in all of Equestria. For the night of the gala, and that night alone, would they all be in bloom... and that's just the flora! Don't get me started on the fauna." Then you see a lot of animals. "There's loons and toucans and bitterns, oh my! Hummingbirds that can really hum, and buzzards that can really buzz. White-blue jays, and red jays, and green jays, pink jays and pink flamingos!"_

"Gee, Fluttershy, it sounds... beautiful?" Twilight remarked with a sigh. All her friends really wanted to go and she didn't want to disappoint any of them.

"Wait just a minute." Rainbow Dash shouted from outside the window.

"Rainbow Dash, were you following us?" Twilight asked in a more nervous tone.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean, maybe. Look, it doesn't matter. I couldn't risk a goody-four-shoes like Twilight giving that ticket away to just anybody

"Wait just another minute." Applejack interrupted as she entered the scene.

"Applejack, you as well?" Naruto supposed he shouldn't have been surprised.

"No. I was followin' this one to make sure she didn't try any funny business. Still trying to take mah ticket." said Applejack.

"Your ticket?" Twilight asked.

"But Twilight's taking me." said Pinkie Pie. The rest of the Mane Six keep arguing.

Naruto sighed, knowing that the next step would be bribes and buttering her up. He remembered hearing about this exact same situation when team ten were trying to curry favor with a shinobi to get an item so they wouldn't fail the mission.

Placing a hoof on her Naruto disappeared with Twilight in a swirl of leaves before the others could ever react.

"What…what just happened?" Twilight remarked with a loud exclamation as they found themselves in the forest.

"Pretty sure I saved you from practically being eaten alive." Naruto answered cheekily. "Are you alright?"

"I…I'm fine." She remarked a bit more subdue.

"The girls are mobbing you huh?"

"Money! Wonderbolts! Party! Prince! Animals! So many reasons, how do I choose?" Twilight remarked as she dipped her head slightly. "Applejack wants to make enough money to fix up Sweet Apple Acres, Rainbow Dash wants to impress the Wonderbolts, Pinkie Pie thinks it'll be a gigantic version of her parties, Rarity wants to get together with some high-class Unicorn, and Fluttershy wants to see the animals in the royal garden. How do I choose? I don't want to lose any of them if I don't choose them."

Naruto chuckled and patted Twilight's head.

"H-Hey!" Twilight exclaimed a blush adorned her cheeks.

"You silly pony. Do you really think that any of them would end their friendship with you because of that? I know them and they wouldn't do that."

"You have so much faith. Aren't you afraid that one day the ponies you consider friends might stop liking you?"

"Friends. Real friends will respect your decisions. They will never betray you intentionally and will be willing to listen to you. You have to talk with them Twilight and make them understand that you understand their reasons for wanting to go and why you made the decision you eventually have to make." Naruto shushined them to the Library. The two of them talked and tried to figure out the best response to give the girls. "I'll go gather the others and you can make them understand your feelings on the matter. Trust me Twilight, be honest would hurt them less in the long run then stringing them along."

"You're…okay." Twilight nodded. She was still a bit nervous, but if she didn't speak her mind she could lose her new friends. The ponies were gathered asked to be quiet until Twilight was done speaking.

"Applejack I understand your reasons for wanting to go. Your reasons for the Gala are the most noble. Naruto and I talked about it a bit, and we're both willing to help you fix up the Sweet Apple Acres free of charge whenever we can. I hate to lose our friendship or something like money.

Rarity I understand your reasons for wanting to go. For all those of high class who are nice ponies like Celestia there are just as many that aren't noble. I know your heart is set on meeting a special somepony of your specifications, but do you really want to meet him in a superficial way or do you want him to like you for you. I hate for our friendship to end over something like that.

Fluttershy while I think you're idea is beautiful I can already tell you that the ponies attending my not be so welcoming to your idea. I would hate for you to be hurt when those attending the Gala wouldn't be interesting in your animals."

Naruto stepped forward and began speaking. "Rainbow and Pinkie, sense I know both of you a bit more I think I should say the last part. The gala is no way suited for your interests. I know just how…wild you two can be and I can assure you partying or showing off in the way you're thinking would definitely get you guys thrown out. I'm not the most formal pony, I can admit that, but I've dealt with people of noble like class and trust me, ponies like us and our antics would not be welcomed." Naruto finished with a wry grin.

Twilight stepped forward, thanking Naruto before speaking again. "I know how important it is for all of you and I decided, no matter the reasons I can choose just one of you. I want you all to be happy, but if I choose one of you it'd be the same as saying I favor one of you over the other and I don't want to do that." Twilight found herself sniffling, almost moved to tears. Thinking of how easily the other ponies accepted and cared for her without a thought moved her the tears at the thought of losing them over something as simple as a party.

"Yaaaargh! I can't decide, I just can't decide. It's important to all of you and I just can't stand to disappoint any of you, and giving me gifts and doing me favors won't make any difference, because you're all my friends and I wanna make you all happy and I can't, I just _can't_!" said Twilight.

"Twa'light, sugar, ah didn't mean to put so much pressure on ya, and if it helps, ah don't want the ticket anymore. You can give it to somepony else. ah won't feel bad, ah promise." Applejack remarked.

"Me too. I feel just awful that I made _you_ feel so awful." Fluttershy stated, almost moved to tears herself.

"And me too. It's no fun upsetting your friends." Pinkie Pie as she deflated slightly.

"Twilight, it was unfair of me to try to force you as I did." Rarity couldn't help but feel ashamed.

"Yes! That means the ticket is mine. Ha ha, I got the ticket, I got the ticket"- Rainbow Dash gloated until the others shot her a mean glare. "...you know, I haven't perfected my signature moves for The Wonderbolts anyway. I don't need that ticket either." She ended sheepishly.

"We all got so gun-ho about going to the gala that we couldn't see how un-gun-ho we were making you." said Applejack.

"We're sorry, Twilight." The ponies apologized.

"Spike, take down a note." She told the baby dragon who groaned; finally having caught up to ponies. Curse his short legs.

_ "Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings, but when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning both tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala." _

"What?!" the other ponies incredulous cried out.

"If my friends can't all go, I don't wanna go either." Twilight decisively decided.

"Twa'light, you don't have to do that

"Nope. I've made up my mind. Spike, you can send the letter now." Spike breathed his magic fire on the scroll and it disappeared.

"Now you won't get to go to the gala either." Fluttershy noted.

"It's okay girls. I couldn't possibly enjoy myself without my best friends there with me, so I would rather not go at all."

"Couldn't you have just ask for more?" Naruto asked, cocking his head as Twilight's eyes widened.

Suddenly, Spike looked like he was going to vomit.

"Hgh... hgh... urk... urk..." Spike grunted before he exhaled a letter.

"A letter from the princess? That was fast." Twilight remarked.

_"My faithful student Twilight,_

_Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Spike said as he read the letter._

"You know, we really should have thought about this. Would have saved a lot of time and headaches." Naruto remarked with a sigh.

"And look, seven tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala." The ponies gasp. "Now we can all go." said Twilight. Her stomach rumbles louder than ever which makes her laugh. She never did get that meal.

0000

Chapter End

000

I was going to go with more romantic Twizuki (Naruto x Twilight) overtones this chapter, but decided to spread it out more in the following chapters. It's a bit early for a lot of the ideas and concepts I normally come up with and trying to come up with ideas of what I wanted to do.

Though if you guys want to give ideas of moments feel free to give them.


	13. What Stubbornness begets you!

Equestrian Heroes

00

Naruto x ?

00

Story Start

00

In the courtyard of the training grounds of the royal guard, orders were being yelled, drills being executed and combat training taking place. The air was filled with shouts and cries, and the loudest of them all came from the group that was surrounding the fighting circle, watching two Stallions fling themselves at Naruto with reckless abandon.

Try as they might the ponies were met with slams, kicks, and tackles. Blood dripped from cuts and bruises forming from where they had been hit. The Princesses worry about the guards being soft were quite well founded. While they may have been equipped to handle normal criminals, if the guards encountered anything that had at least a third of Nightmare Moon's power they wouldn't be long for this world.

The two stallions opposite of Naruto had a dark gray coat, black tails, tufts of hair on the tips of their ears, bat-like wings, and cat-like slit pupils. Their armor was purple with a webbed crest over the helm. These were Chiropterasai or Bat-Ponies, a breed of Pegasus with bat-like traits whose genetic ancestor or birth was shrouded in much mystery.

"That is enough!" Naruto's voice boomed as his two opponents head kneeled in resignation. "And that will be the result for all of you who attempt to take on a foe with far more skill then you. In some cases even numbers can't make up for the difference. Growing too reliant on your flight speed and neglecting your ground speed can leave you crippled when forced into inside close quarter combat. If you can speed blitz your opponent you can keep them off ground. Don't give them think to react or think of a plan. You can be a hundred times stronger than your opponent or can beat them in multiple forms of combat, but all they need is one well thought out plan to take you down.

However speed can also be an important factor for other reasons. Like for instance, if you find yourself encountering a large opponent too powerful for direct combat. You can outlast them, which can often lead to them becoming frustrated. An angry enemy can make a sloppy mistake and you can capitalize on that. Though, at the end of the day these tips are only in case you find yourself on your own. I was once told by my teacher those who don't follow the rules are trash. While it is true that we guard and fight for the good of Equestria and her ponies those who abandon their comrades are even less than trash.

"Are there any questions?"

All of the assembled Night Guard-members stood to attention and roared as one. "No captain!" with that Naruto dismissed the Night Guard members. After a two hour trek Naruto arrived back to Ponyville. He would take a quick nap, grab some of his scrolls and returned back to Canterlot by night fall or that was the plan until he got a knock on his door.

"Twilight?" the purple unicorn was the last person he expected to arrive to be on the other side of his door. He had just got back from meeting some of the members for his guard and was looking forward to spend much of the day napping.

"Good afternoon, I'm sorry to disturb you Naruto but I need some advice."

"Sure," Naruto waved a hoof. "…come on in." Naruto opened the door wider and invited Twilight inside. Naruto's home was a bit more…orange than the Pegasus was expected. It seemed rather basic, clean, as if someone bleached down the place and simply filled it with the most basic of furniture. Simple oak tables and a couch filled the living room area while the kitchen had the most basic of appliances.

It wasn't until they passed one scroll littered with scrolls all over the table, several books opened and a barrel of ink was Twilight glimpse and inkling of personality. She was also able to get a glimpse of paper with calculations. "Curious aren't you?" she heard Naruto spoke in front of her.

"S-Sorry." The unicorn quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to pry into your personal business I was just curious."

"Its fine. I brought you back here so I suppose I don't have any right to be angry about you seeing any personal materials I left lying about." They came stop to a small and rather empty room with a large mahogany table and two cushion seats. The furniture was situated by the window that gave out an amazing view to the town from quite the distance. While Naruto's cottage wasn't as secluded as Fluttershy's he didn't receive many visitors as one would happen to go out of their way to go to this little section of town. "Could I offer you anything? Water? Tea?"

"No thank you." Twilight politely declined. "I've noticed when it comes to having and dealing with friends you've proven to be really good at it. I was wondering if you could help me with a friendship problem." Twilight took a seat on one of the cushions.

"I don't see why I wouldn't be able to. So what's this about?" he asked, taking the seat opposite of her.

"Do you remember what happened earlier today?"

"You mean the stampede?" he asked as Twilight nodded. The mood that filled the area was rather somber for a lack of better word. From what Naruto could remember Applejack and her dog Winona were able to herd the stampede quite effectively. He also remembered plans for a party and Applejack being given a reward.

"…and because of it Applejack had been overworking herself." Twilight finished explaining the details.

"I see…" Big Mcintosh's injury was news to him. He had just seen the apple family the other day and he seemed to be in good health. What wasn't news to him was Applejack's stubbornness. Stubbornness seemed to be one of the defining traits of orange ponies. "And she's determined to do it all on her own huh?" he finished as Twilight nodded. "All we can do is to be willing to offer her help. Trust me; some ponies are so stubborn they really need things hammered into their head the hard way."

**_"In other words if you were born a mare and had an accent." _**

"_You know Kurama, I think I liked it better when the only time you talked was when you had something important to say."_

"Well I'm hoping Applejack will be willing to listen to reason. She's already gotten to the point where she can barely stay awake and I don't think the residents of Ponyville can take anymore Baked Bads." At the end of her statement she saw Naruto's eyes furrowed in confusion. "Applejack was helping Pinkie Pie bake things and misheard her."

Pinkie Pie plus a tired and delirious Applejack was not a combination that would end well for anyone.

Naruto trekked down a dirt path, entering Sweet Apple Acres. In the distance he could see countless trees with apples hanging on them. With the right number of Kagebunshin harvesting the apples would probably only take the better part of the day in terms of tending to the entire orchard. The sound of galloping hooves caught his attention.

Extending his front leg he managed to nab the little yellow torpedo that dove right at him. A squeal escaped the lips of the little pony. "Tarnations! Ah thought ah had you that time."

"You're still a few too years too young to get one over me. How you doing Appleboom?"

"Ah'm doing good."

"So where's your sister? I have something I need to discuss with her."

"Ah haven't seen her all morning. She's been acting kookier than fruit bat in the summer. Getting up during all hours of the morning. She won't even let me help her." The filly finished with a pout.

"I see…what about Granny Apple?"

"She's on the front porch chair nappin."

"I love to stay and chat, but I have things to do. So I'll be by later." He could tell by the way the filly deflated that she must have felt lonely, what with Applejack being busy and Big Mac's injury.

"Ok."

Naruto went around front where the Apple matriarch was peacefully rocking in a chair. He smiled, "Afternoon, Granny Smith."

The aged mare smiled back, "G' afternoon ta you, too, young'un. Y'all hear to talk some sense in ta that niece of mine?"

Naruto couldn't help but grin. "You tried too huh?"

"Child is just like her maw. Stubborn as they come and twice as determined to handle everything on her own."

"I understand where she comes from. Though the length I went to keep my promises went way beyond some mere exhaustion. Though from what I'm hearing if Applejack keeps this up she'll end of driving herself sick or hurting someone."

"Can't tell young'uns nothing nowadays. Though say if she had something to take 'er mind off things. Like a handsome young buck."

Naruto sighed and rolled eyes. "Told you before Granny Smith, Applejack and I are just friends."

The woman let out a cackle. "You can't blame an ol' gal for trying."

What was with older people, ponies, whatever and they're desire to have grand children?

Applejack shook the sweat from her brow and smirked: so far, she had bucked nearly every tree. It had taken her nearly a week, but she was almost finished. As long as she kept a good pace, she'd be finished before the day ended.

"Everyone's worried about you, you know."

"Was wondering when y'all show up." Applejack turned to face the blond.

To his credit Naruto didn't show a hint of emotion. Between her bloodshot eyes, sagging bags, and disheveled hair Applejack looked downright awful. A far cry from her usual safe. Nothing from the cute and nonsense cowgirl.

Wait a minute. Cute? Naruto silently cursed the old woman and her insinuations of good apple genes and talks about good birthing hips. Why did he even have a thought relating Applejack as cute? He shook his head.

"Applejack…" he began only to be cut off.

"Ah'll be done soon so Ah don't need no help. Ah said I'd buck all these trees and ah'm sticking to my word."

"Not at the price of driving yourself sick. I've heard about the incident with Dash, Twilight, and especially the one with Pinkie Pie. For all you know your food could have caused…death. Its lucky no one was seriously hurt." Just one very happy baby dragon who could eat just about anything.

The mare grunted in annoyance and turned, "Ya might as well give up, Naruto. I'm a mare of my word."

"Gah…its like trying to argue with myself."

"**_If I recalled that happened once."_**

_"Not helping Kurama."_

"Applejack, enough is enough. You. Need. Help." The two looked up in surprise to see Twilight had arrived. "I wanted to respect your wishes, I really did, but this isn't healthy. Aren't friends suppose to depend on each other?"

One final buck, and the last batch of apples fell into the baskets draped over Applejack's back. She let out a single laugh of satisfaction, "No, Ah don't. Look! Ah did it! Ah harvested the entire Sweet Apple Acres without yer help. How do you like them apples?"

Big Mac, who had been watching the scene from close by, decided that as the eldest, it was his sacred duty to burst his sister's bubble, "Um, how do you like them apples?" He jerked his head in another direction revealing more apple trees, still bearing their delicious red fruit. Apparently, Applejack had only reached the halfway point.

The shock caused her mind to short circuit, reducing her to unintelligible mumbles before she fainted clean away.

"...lejack? ...plejack?"

"...ome on...wake...p!"

She could hear muffled voices. Two of them. They sounded so familiar.

Opening her eyes, her blurred slowly cleared to reveal the concerned faces of Twilight and Naruto. She tried to say something to let them know she was alright, but her voice failed her: she was just so tired.

Twilight sighed with relief, "Oh, good. You're okay."

A sigh escaped his lips. "You pushed yourself too hard AJ. You really worried us you know."

Applejack closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again, "Ah'm sorry."

Twilight spoke up, "Now Applejack; I completely respect the Apple family ways. You're always there to help any pony in need. So maybe you can put a little of your stubborn pride aside and allow your friends to help you."

During the Unicorn's little speech, Applejack gazed off into the seemingly endless throng of apple trees. After what she had put herself through over the past week, she wasn't willing to try it a second time, "Okay, Twilight."

Having been expecting another refusal, Twilight continued, "I am not taking no for an answer." Then what had been said clicked immediately, "What?"

Lying there on the ground pitifully, Applejack begged, "Yes, Twilight." She brought her front hooves together as if in prayer, "Yes, please: Ah could really use your help."

Naruto chuckled softly to himself. "Well you heard her. I think the others won't mind helping either, if only to help prevent another appearance of delirious AJ."

In no time at all, the other Element bearers arrived at the farm.

Twilight and Naruto were making amazingly short work of large sections of trees. Twilight, using her incredible Unicorn abilities, levitated hundreds of apples at a time, while Naruto summoned dozens of Kagebunshin whom plucked the apples from the trees with ease.

Well into their harvesting, Applejack eventually came out with some refreshing apple juice. The group decided to take a break and partake in the no-doubt delicious drink.

As they gathered, Applejack spoke up, "Everypony, I can't thank you enough for this help. Ah was acting... a bit stubborn."

"A bit?" Twilight quipped.

"Okay," Applejack conceded, "A might stubborn. And Ah'm awful sorry. Now, Ah know the town gave me the Prized Pony award, but the real award is having you all as my friends." And with that another day ended.

00

Chapter End

000

I kind of lost track of what I wanted to do with this chapter. Should I introduce this character? Should I go this route. Meh, I gave up and went with the next episode.

Episodes 6, 7, 9, and 22 if these are the ones I'm thinking about will be featured most prominently out of the episodes. My idea is to blend in some of the comic continuity in due time though.

Anyway I've only came up with the idea and concepts of some original characters and will be introducing them soon along with some other subplots. Until then I hope you guys enjoy.

Also if I get enough reviews asking for it, I'll continue with my idea of a series of Naruto x Twilight. I'm thinking of naming it. Twizuki: Adorkable moments. All and all I'm also trying to think of further backstory moments to showcase Naruto's friendship with the rest of the Mane Six more. With that said I'll see you guys next chapter.

000

Preview – This is a preview to the sequel of my story Celestia's Fury.

000

Within Canterlot castle something wondrous was happening. In a bedroom of the castle a display of magic was being performed. Despite it being a small by the scope of magic the youth of its user was what made it amazing. A little filly, with a coat as pink as Sakura petals and blonde highlights was levitating a little sun. The child's horn glowed as it levitated the little make shift sun.

"Oh my, raising the Sun are we?" the child turned to face the voice of her mother, Princess Celestia.

"Mama." The Sun was forgotten, dropping to the ground as the child rushed over and greeted her mother. "Are you done with your meetings?"

Celestia laughed lightly. "Indeed I am. That means I get to spend the rest of the day with you my little Sunstorm." She said, watching the smile grow wide on Sunstorm's face.

"Can we go flying to Ponyville and visit Auntie Twilight and the others? Can we? Please mama."

Celestia mulled over the answer. Sunstorm was still so young and she feared the possibility of an incident. There was a reason why Celestia always had guards stationed nearby at all times. She wanted her to be safe more than anything. As she looked down at her daughter's hopeful eyes she gave in. If anything going where Twilight and the others were would only add an extra line of protection.

After all if an enemy who could fight on par with her decided to attack the town they wouldn't last long against the elements. "Very well my little Sunshine."

Meanwhile far within the depths of the planet at the gates of Tartarus stood a massive canine with black fur and three spiked collars fitted around the three heads of the demonic guard of the void itself. This creature was known as Cerberus. One after another the creature's heads began to speak.

"Little foal the deal is set…"

"...defeat and retrieve our siblings…"

"…and your life is yours."

"Fail…"

"…and your soul will be…"

"…sent to the underworld."

"I never thought I have to fight death itself to keep a promise, but then again I suppose this is just another day in my life." The speaker was none other than an intangible Naruto. He wasn't fully dead yet he wasn't fully alive either. _'Wait for me Celestia. I'll be home soon.' _Naruto thought as he was developed in a red mist and transported where he would find the first of Cerberus's siblings.'


End file.
